The Seduction
by AlisonLydon
Summary: All it will take will be a small hole in a young man's vulnerability to change their lives forever. Part One A. COMPLETED. Please read and review. Rated M for mature audiences only.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**The Seduction**

**A Drake & Josh fan-fic created for the older fan (ages 18 and over)**

**A short story by Alison Lydon**

**Lead characters:**

**Drake Parker & Josh Nichols**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copyright infringement is **

**intended.**

**Warning: If reading about cults (ala Manson, Koresh, Jones, etc.) disturbs you, then I **

**suggest you stop here at this introduction. **

**For the rest of you, I hope you will like it.**

**Rated M: for Mature/Violence**

**Chapter 1**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

The dark haired man sat inside the movie theater observing all the young people go about their

business. He was dressed in a fine Italian navy blue suit and five hundred dollar shoes. The

supposed authentic cappuccino left a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched the black woman

and a man dressed in a red vest who looked like he was wearing a bad wig hang up a banner

above the entrance way that said, "Congratulations to the Belleview Class of 2006" in big blue

University block letters.

Yes, send them to University he thought, so they can grow up to be disillusioned adults who

would soothe themselves with liquor and consumerism.

San Diego was good to him. It was a place to counter balance the status quo. At the Victorian

house on Nine Shady Grove Road he had two women and two men waiting for his return.

They would need one more.

His sea blue eyes scanned the room. There was no contest. He found the soul he needed to

complete his mission. He took out his Cross fountain pen and wrote in his private leather bound

journal.

Someday the world would know about him and the message he wanted to send.

He watched the smiles and hugs with amazement. It was all so phony. Couldn't they all see?

It couldn't happen here.

Not in their well manicured backyards.

The young man he was watching opened up a big box as some overweight and middle aged

dork worked the digital camera, much to his shrill wife's dismay.

There was a little girl playing with a handheld video game and another young man in the family

who was happy to see the previous so happy over an overpriced and overindulged gift that the

parents purchased.

"Excuse me," asked the mother with the red hair and the modern haircut, "Would you mind

taking a picture of me and my family? My husband cannot work the automatic timer."

Of course, she would put down her husband.

"No, I don't mind," he locked his journal before taking the camera out of her hand, "Who are

the graduates?"

"My son's, Drake and Josh."

He silently took the picture and handed the camera back to the mother who thanked him for his

time.

Yes, he would be a most welcome addition to the flock.

He continued to watch the party from his chair, not taking his eyes off the chosen last one.

They had no real contact and he didn't even get acknowledged by either one of the kid's when

he took the picture. When the cake was wheeled out on a trolley he gathered his journal and put

it in his tan leather portfolio with the handles.

Their lives were going to change forever and he was quite proud of that accomplishment.

It was twenty-five minutes later when he returned home. It was so silent you could hear cotton

fall from the sky. It was a power rush to know that all of the young recruits were in bed as they

were instructed. He took out his minicassette recorder from the locked desk drawer and

proceeded to speak in a clear level tone like that of an evening newscaster, "The mission is going

very well. I'm leaving these tapes for evidence. You'll say you don't want them getting out to the public,

but they will be, and you'll feed off the publicity. You'll talk about how evil we all were when we

are just trying to finish God's plan. You're going to ask who is Lord Cameron DePalma? I'm

here to tell you what you should already know, I am the modern day prophet sent by Jesus

Christ himself to try to undo what is wrong with the world today. I have four people in my flock

and by the end of this week, I will have five. I believe it is too self-indulgent to have a big church

when me and my disciples will send our message loud and clear to the rest of the world. Ask

yourself, why can't parent's discipline their kid's today; but I can have all of my flock in bed

before 10:30 p.m."

He turned off the tape recorder and put it back in the locked center desk drawer. He faintly

smiled as he poured himself a glass of red wine as he methodically walked up the staircase to his

private attic bedroom.

The end was near.

"I can't believe it!" Drake threw his jacket across the room in his and Josh's bedroom when the

family returned home from the graduation party.

"What's the matter, Drake?" Josh said who had the honor of carrying up both his and Drake's

gift bags.

"Mom and Dad pestering me to get a job at my own graduation party!"

"You could apply to a junior college before you decide to blow off the concept of higher

education." Josh got a full-scholarship at UCLA. He was going to continue to live at home to his

parent's money instead of forcing the dormitory issue.

"My music is important to me! And I already have two resignations from Julio and Mitch who

are going to college in other states!"

"They only want what's best for you." Josh opened up his drawer to take out some clean

jammie jams

"I'm 18 years old!" He grabbed his black t-shirt and gray checkered sleeping pants off the bed

"But an 18 year old without a plan---"

"Don't say anymore, Josh! And I get the bathroom first, and I'll tell you what I'm going to do

tomorrow and it's not going to be opening up the classified ads, I'm going to the beach, that's

right. I'm going to watch the hot bikini clad ladies pass by and I'm not going to do anything else

all day."

"What's going on in here?" Megan poked her head in. The Boobs didn't want her to bring the

can of temporary sleep that she purchased at an online

novelty shop did they?

"None of your business….." Drake pushed her out of the way so he could take the first shower.

"What's the matter with him?" Megan asked Josh

"I think he just found out that he has to grow up."

Yes, the end was near.

_Author's Note: Thanks to Midie for the help. :)_


	2. Coincidental Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Coincidental Meeting**

…**next day**

Drake thought the whole world was out to get him when he was awoken at six in the morning by

a loud thunderstorm. 'Great. Mom and Dad are going to be on my case all day.' It didn't look

like the rain was going to ease up by the time the beach opened at 10 a.m.

Josh was sound asleep in his bed. He looked so content that Drake wanted to throw his pillow

at him to wake him up. He'd probably be served a homemade breakfast of eggs, bacon, and

pancakes after being Belleview High's Valedictorian and general good son.

He didn't know if he should hop off his bed and stretch out on the comfortable sofa to watch

some forgettable early morning movie. He was never one to get up at six in the morning on

purpose, so why not go back to sleep until noon? Then Drake Parker realized that he had

something—Freedom!

Josh's life was going to be predictable, Drake did not like predictability. Josh was going to

continue with the tradition of studying and getting good grades. Why not just give him his degree

already?

Drake was hungry. He had a car (okay, it was his Mom's old brown VW Jetta) and money in

his wallet. Now, he just had to decide if he wanted a breakfast sandwich and coffee from the

McDonald's drive thru or if he wanted to have a sit down breakfast at IHOP. He might get a hot

girl server. He always got the hot girl.

It didn't take long to get dressed and make sure his hair was perfect. Yet, when it was a school

day, it took him forever to get a move on.

Drake ran down the stairs and had his hand on the front door knob when Audrey came up from

behind him, "Drake, where are you going at this time of morning?"

He spun around, he didn't want to be rude or purposely defiant, he just wanted to be treated

like an adult.

"Out for breakfast."

It wasn't like she could forbid him to do so.

"Fine. Your father and I were _serious _about looking for a job. Don't think you are going to put

it off."

"Mom, get off my back!" Drake replied as he closed the door.

Audrey sighed as she walked in the kitchen. She knew she was going to have this argument with

Drake as soon as he graduated high school.

If it made her temporarily a bitch in her son's eyes, too bad, he needed to be steered in the right

direction. She wasn't going to have a freeloader son who still lived at home with his parents

when he was 40.

Someday he would thank both her and Walter for their stance. You needed to be tough with

your teenagers if you wanted them to grow up to be responsible adults. She went to the

cupboard to grab the yellow and blue box of powdered pancake mix. Nothing was too good for

Belleview High's Class of 2006 Valedictorian.

After Drake had a leisurely breakfast at IHOP he sat in his car not knowing where he should go

next. He didn't want to go home because his mother wanted him to be home. It was seven

forty-five. Where could he go?

He couldn't stay in the IHOP parking lot forever. He knew what he could do. His friend Trevor

(who got held back) would be up and they could play video games together for awhile. He was

still a little hungry. Eggs and pancakes weren't that filling. He was sure Trevor's Mom would

offer him something. Anything was an option except going home and giving in to his mother's

demands.

It was eleven a.m. when Drake found himself at the Premiere. Trevor was ordered to help out

his father in the garage. They were on level 25 of the video game version of Ghostmonsters.

The day did get better when Helen offered him a smile and a free latte.

He did read a newspaper, but he purposely put the classified ad section on another table. If he

wasn't going to do this at home, he certainly wasn't going to do it someplace else.

"May I borrow your sugar?" asked a man's voice

Drake didn't even look up for the newspaper. He was reading the comics section. "Uh, sure."

Cameron DePalma grabbed the sugar and made sure to knock it against the latte cup to make

sure the contents spilled everywhere.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, man." Drake grabbed the napkins to wipe his shirt and jeans.

"I'll buy you another—what were you drinking?"

"A latte."

Drake move to another clean table and was reading the sales flyer from Spinner's Records. No

one noticed the vile on Cameron's keychain and the contents of such that were dropped into

Drake's coffee cup.

He had no idea Drake was going to be here today.

It was God's will.

"I hope you'll accept this with my apologies." Cameron put his latte on the table.

"Thanks. That wasn't necessary."

"I see you eyeing the Zero Gravity box set."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No. I hope I don't sound rude when I ask—aren't you a little old to be liking Zero Gravity?"

Drake took the top off and took a sip of the latte it was still hot, but soothing.

"There's no age limit on music. When I come here for my daily cup of cappuccino I hear you

kid's playing _my generation's_ music on the jukebox." He stirred his cappuccino cup with the

red mixing straw before taking a drink.

"Fair enough. I'm Drake Parker."

"Cameron DePalma. I think I smell blueberry muffins would you like one?"

"No, thanks."

"Save that flyer for me. I want to check the coupons out on the back."

"No problem." Drake was too busy looking at the spokes model KDJY hired for its KrazyKash

license plate bingo promotional contest. Too bad the advertisement wasn't in color.

It was five minutes later when Cameron returned with two blueberry muffins. Drake put his hand

across his stomach.

"What's the matter, Drake?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I kind of feel lousy myself. Let me take you home."

Drake mumbled his address, but Cameron didn't need the information that he already knew.

By the time they got inside Cameron's four-door Lakeshore slate blue gray Infiniti sedan Drake

passed out in the passenger seat.

Cameron put his right palm on top of Drake's head and spoke

"You are a few steps away from eternal salvation, my child."


	3. Show Them the Way

**Chapter 3**

**Show Them the Way**

…**24 hours later**

Drake woke up in a panic when he opened up his eyes and saw the unfamiliar surroundings. He

was in a simple room that contained the twin bed he was sitting up in and two dresser drawers.

He had a throbbing headache, but nothing that an aspirin or two couldn't take care of.

There was a soft knock on the door,

"Drake, may I come in?"

"C-Cameron, where am I?" He rubbed his eyes.

"My house. Don't you remember getting sick on your latte? You passed out in my car. I got

sick on the way home as well and my house was closer to the Premiere than yours was. I called

the movie theater to let them contact your parents. I couldn't find your number in the book."

"It's unlisted. I have a headache."

"You better get home. You don't want your parents to worry. And I'll get you some aspirin."

"I doubt they would. But, I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"You're _not _a burden. I'm a youth minister; I help young people such as yourself overcome

your problems. I don't believe in shoving religion down people's throats. Why don't you stay

for breakfast and I'll drive you to the Premiere so you can get your car back?"

"Sure. So, you're a minister that likes rock music? That's pretty cool."

Cameron smiled.

This might take an extra day or two than planned, but there was going to be another brother joining

the flock. The rest of them were zoned out on their daily dosages and doing their quiet assigned

Biblical reading in the basement where they had their church services on Wednesday evenings.

"I believe in an alternative approach. If you'd like to take a shower you can use my private one

in the attic bathroom. Every door and drawer that was supposed to be locked was and so it

wasn't like Drake would find anything.

"I wish more adults would as awesome as you. For the short time you've known me you

haven't pestered me about growing up and finding a job."

"It's not my place. My place is to _understand_ the youth, not to condemn any one of you kid's

like the parents seem to do. I'll see you downstairs."

Twenty minutes later Drake found the kitchen and was greeted with a plate of scrambled eggs

and a berry fruit cup. He kept the food sedative free, Cameron knew the next step was to have

him return home and then having the big argument with his folks.

He needed to be sober for that event to take place.

"Thank you so much for making me breakfast and the aspirin."

"You're very welcome. I cannot find the Magic Markers."

"What do you need them for?"

"I was making a sign this morning. We need another renter to help with the living expenses."

Cameron pulled out a sign from the storage cabinet. It said "Renter Wanted" in big bold letters.

Every letter was filled in with a different color except for the 'e' and'd' in 'wanted'.

"Hey," Drake stood up, "There's a package of markers on the microwave."

He handed them to Cameron.

"Thanks. I guess I should wear my reading glasses more often. I'll finish this and after you finish

breakfast. I'll drive you back to get your car. Maybe you can recommend a new CD for me to

buy."

"I can do that now—The Python's Live at Black Rock."

Cameron opened up a new carton of orange juice; he needed to stay sober as well. He

obviously couldn't bring the safe food down from his own mini refrigerator that was in his

bedroom.

"So you're really into music, Drake?"

"I play guitar and sing. I have a band, but I'm afraid it's not going to go anywhere, two of my

band mates are going away to college."

"You might find there are more important things than rock and roll," Cameron smiled, "My

bad—I hope that didn't sound like I was pushing religion down your throat."

Drake laughed, "No, I suppose you have to say that. Tell me about yourself."

He's never felt this confident around an adult ever. They were either authoritative figures or

business people like the owner of the Brew Note and other establishments he played his music

at.

"I am a graduate of Cornell University. I have my degree in psychology and a minor in

chemistry. I used to work for a firm in Manhattan, but I didn't particularly want to spend my

whole life in the rat race. I found religion and it has been my mission to help the youth ever

since. I'm very happy," Cameron looked at his watch, "We better get a move on."

"I wish I didn't have to go. I like talking to you. There's no pressure."

Drake stood up and pushed his chair in; Cameron walked up to Drake and put his hands on his

shoulders.

"Stand firm and let your voice be heard. Don't let _them_ force you into something you do not

want."

"I'll remember that. You don't know my folks."

He quickly removed his hands and went into his inside jacket pocket and took out his beige

leather wallet, "Here's my card. Call me anytime, day or night, if you need to hear a supportive

voice or if you need to vent."

The card was ivory and said:

**Cameron DePalma, Youth Minister/Consultant**

**24 Hour hotline: (619) 555-1311**

Drake Parker wasn't a religious young man, the only time the family ever went to church was if

someone got married or for funerals. He didn't have any particular beliefs except the Heaven

and Hell basics your parents tell you about when you are two years old and asking "Why?"

every five seconds.

But there was something undeniable about Cameron DePalma that just seemed _right_.

"Thanks, man."

"My pleasure, Drake, it really is my pleasure. I only want to see you kid's _happy_."


	4. They Just Don't Understand

**Chapter 4**

**They Just Don't Understand**

**...as soon as Drake returns home**

He didn't have any psychic abilities, but he was able to predict it.

Not three seconds after he took his jean jacket off, did Audrey appear in full-on frantic mode.

"Drake, where the hell were you?!"

"I was sick."

"Are you sure you weren't staying over one of your girlfriend's houses?"

"I'm NOT lying, Mom. I got sick when I was at the Premiere and a new friend I met brought me

to his house, because he was sick too."

"What new friend?"

"This is un---," he stopped short of adding the 'f' word to his sentence, "unbelievable."

"Does your new friend have a name?"

"Why do you need to know who my friends are?"

"Because I am your mother, that's why."

"His name is Cameron. I'm sure you'll find fault with him being a youth minister."

Audrey's face showed concern, "Why are you seeing a youth minister?"

"I'm not seeing a youth minister, that just happens to be his profession. And what's wrong with

that? You couldn't possibly have a problem with that. Cameron told me to stand firm, but I feel I

shouldn't have to stand at all. You should just respect what I do and leave me the hell alone."

Audrey sighed, this was getting nowhere. "I don't like this attitude of yours one bit, Drake." She

went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. This was the reward she got for a few days off

from work.

Drake walked upstairs to his room and slammed the door. He was grateful that Josh wasn't there.

He took Cameron's business card out of his pocket and went to pick up the phone, he started to

dial, but then changed his mind and hung up. He didn't want to bother the kind man.

He laid down on the sofa, but didn't feel like turning on the television. Letting his eyes close he fell

asleep until dinner time.

Dinner was quiet. Josh didn't want to brag about how excited he was to be starting school, so he

thought the whole table wanted to know about how Helen promoted him to "gold-vest" status at

the Premiere. He didn't boast about it, Josh figured his brother would hit him with a piece of corn

bread.

Walter, who didn't have to do the evening weather, took a drink from his iced-tea before opening

up the can of worms that was in front of him.

"Drake, I know it seems like we're coming down hard on you, but we're not. We only want you

to start taking your future seriously. Is that so bad?"

"You don't have to get on my case every second of the day."

"And, there will be no more twenty four hour disappearing acts without a phone call to let us know

where you were."

"I told Mom I was sick! Cameron called The Premiere because we just have to have an unlisted

phone number. Is it my fault that Helen didn't call you?"

"That's another thing," Walter continued, "Who is this Cameron person? Your mother says he's a

youth minister."

"I can't believe how cruel you two are. Maybe, he should be an axe murderer. Since when do

you have something against someone who follows The Bible and wants to help the youth?"

"We just think it's strange that a grown man should take a liking to you. And personally, yes, I do

have a problem with him being a youth minister. We do belong to a church."

Holy Spirit Catholic Church to be specific.

"A church that none of us go to on a regular basis. When was the last time? Yeah, when Aunt

Catherine got married—and all you cared about was scoring a beach house, Mom. I'll tell you

what, I'm going to find a job when I'm good and ready. That's what I'm telling the two of you."

"Drake, if you don't find a job within two months, you are going to be kicked out of this house, so

you can learn how the real world works."

Audrey shouted back

"You have got to learn responsibility. We're also getting quite tired of your smart mouth."

"This is bullshit," Drake stood up and pushed his chair harshly into the table, "I'm going to my

room. While I still have a room."

"Drake!"

"Leave it be Audrey."

Josh and Megan looked at each other, but neither one of them said a word.

**2:45 a.m.**

Drake found himself on the back porch on his cell phone. It was a restless night there was no use

in sleeping and he couldn't use the phone in his room with Mr. Light Sleeper present.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late, Cameron, I should let you go back to sleep."

"No, Drake, it's perfectly fine. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Now come on, it's not nothing, if you are calling me at almost three in the morning."

He sat up in his bed with the soft purple flannel sheets.

"I cannot handle my folks!"

"What happened, Drake?"

"_They just don't understand—_they even had a problem with you. My mother doesn't like the

fact that you're a youth minister. I totally don't get that. And if I don't get a job in two months

they are going to kick me out of the house to show me how the real world works. _My parent's _

_just don't understand!_"

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's not right for them to manipulate you like that."

"Would you like to meet my parents maybe they'll leave me alone?"

Cameron smiled. This was falling into place quite nicely. Yes, he would have no trouble meeting

these two vile excuses for parents.

"Of course, I would happy to. Why don't we meet at the IHOP for breakfast around 9 a.m., my

treat."

"I can't impose on you."

"It's not an imposition. Before I meet your parents I would like to talk to you. I think it's best if

you don't say anything to them about this."

"I agree. They'd only bite my head off."

"I promise you it's going to get better, Drake. This is just a temporary road block. You cannot let

your parents win, for it is out of their hands. You are your own person. Remember that, if anyone

forces you into something you don't want to do they are not your friend. I hope that's not too

heavy to hear this early."

"No, Cameron, I understand. I'm not going to let Walter and Audrey dictate how I run my life."

"You shouldn't."

Drake covered his mouth to stop a yawn. "I better let you go. I'll meet you at the IHOP in a few

hours. If it weren't for you, I'd be totally lost. Thank you for everything Cameron. I owe you

one."

"There's no need for you to be keeping score. I take care of all the kid's. You're welcome. Now

get some sleep. Goodnight, Drake."

"Goodnight, Cameron."

The news was too joyous. It didn't happen like this all too often. Where everything just falls into

your lap. Cameron got out of bed and opened up his locked end table drawer to take out the

minicassette recorder that he kept in his room. "I'm am pleased to announce that it is going along

wonderfully. Are you surprised that I'm being modest? You will probably fill up a few thousand

pages in your medical journals on that topic alone. Which tells me all I need to know about

everything. Tomorrow Drake Parker, without any mind alteration, I might add—tomorrow, he is

going to find out the truth---God's real truth about Audrey and Walter Nichols. And then like all

my children that sweet boy will have eternal salvation. I am better than Jesus Christ. He knows

this so you scholars and law enforcement charlatans better start believing it as well. Their souls

belong to me, Lord Cameron DePalma, I will bring another child into my kingdom and save their

souls. Decipher that as I stop this tape recording to open up a nice bottle of chianti and prepare

for our new arrival to the flock. Remember this: Lord Cameron is love. Lord Cameron is light."

STOP.

Cameron put the tape recorder back in the drawer and locked it. His whole body was trembling

with excitement, he couldn't wait to see the look on Audrey and Walter's faces when

he would be taking their son away from their darkness and into his light forever.


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Chapter 5**

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**...starting at the IHOP**

How great was this day? Not only was Audrey back at work, so that he could leave the house

for his breakfast with Cameron without any hassle, but he was genuinely surprised that the rock

and roll loving youth minister surprised him with an imported from England Zero Gravity box

set.

"Cameron, this is so cool, man. You really didn't have to buy me this."

"I thought you could use the cheering up and it's to make up for my presence causing trouble

with your parents."

"Thanks. Wow! A two disc Devon Malone interview! You really didn't have to buy me this,

Cameron. I know how much it costs; even if it wasn't on sale."

"Well, I'm afraid after what I'm about to say, you may not want the gift." His tone shifted to a

quieter and serious level just as the waitress put Cameron's coffee and Drake's orange juice on

the table.

"What is it? You said wanted to talk to me about something."

"As a youth minister and a believer in the great unknown power it pains me to say this..."

Drake couldn't keep his mouth shut, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Your parents hate you...That is why I wanted to talk to you before I walked through your

front door and met them."

He opened up his portfolio to take out a hardcover book entitled _Parents Who Hate Their _

_Children (When They Say They Don't) _and handed it to Drake.

"Cameron, I don't think they hate me. We're just going through a rough patch right now. I

thought God loved everybody?"

"God does love everybody. Just after all the things you told me, maybe, I'm wrong; you know

them better than I. Of course, I want to be wrong, Drake. I want you to have kind and

wonderful parents."

Drake looked at the pictures in the center of the book.

"I couldn't imagine them actually hating me, Josh, or Megan. Although, they do favor her little

ass on a quite a number of occasions."

"That's where it starts. I've seen many of these cases in my ministry. I had to put it out there. I

hope I didn't offend you."

"No, not at all. Wait until you meet them at dinner. They might be a little rough with you at first,

but once they get to know you, they're going to think you're cool too—and maybe they'll get

off my back."

"I hope so," Cameron drank his coffee, "I really want them to like me. I hope the cook here

doesn't burn my Belgian waffles."

"That would be a bummer," Drake said getting lost in the cool Zero Gravity artwork on the

box.

Cameron folded his hands together. Yes. This is exactly how he wanted it to go. He truly

couldn't wait to meet these average sinning middle class know-it-all bores.

"This is an awesome gift, thanks again."

**6:00 p.m. **

Cameron parked his car a few blocks from the Parker-Nichols household. He wanted to get a

feel for this neighborhood.

All of the houses were different, yet alike. All of the hypocritical sinners thinking they were

above it all. They were "too important" and "too busy" to go to church. He knew these types.

He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Megan answered the door.

"Hello, my child, are your parents home?"

She didn't know what it was, but there was something uncomfortable about the middle aged

man who brought a $50 bottle of wine for her parents.

And she _wasn't_ a child.

And she certainly wasn't his.

"Yes. Come in."

"What's your name?"

"Megan…Mom!" She called out before heading to the kitchen.

Audrey came from downstairs and Cameron had her sized up in about three seconds. She was

wearing jeans. Jeans were fine with the kids, but the adults, were supposed to be adults,

especially when they had company over. Even if they were dark indigo and dressy, it didn't

mean they were appropriate. She was a modern woman or her interpretation about what a

modern woman actually was.

"I'm Cameron DePalma, it is so very nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

He was a believer in the old-fashioned, firm handshake.

"Same here." He knew her to be lying.

"I hope you will accept this gift of wine as a good-faith token." Cameron handed the bottle of

wine to Audrey

"Thank you. Why don't you have a seat on the sofa and help yourself to an appetizer, my

husband will be home shortly. He had to go to the store."

The appetizer was something from the Kraft and Pillsbury kitchens. He refrained from eating

things that were wrapped in half-moon shaped dough.

"Hey, Cameron," There was the face he wanted to see, "I was on the phone. I might have a

date tomorrow." Jenny Fletcher wanted to go out with him before she had to go to cheerleader

camp.

"I believe you will have a date tomorrow." He smiled

"Don't I know it? Because you know I'm not going to be reading the want ads." Drake tried to

say it loudly so Audrey would hear it.

"Ssh," Cameron put his hand on Drake's knee, "Don't wind her up."

"You're right. I cannot believe she didn't offer you a beverage, is iced-tea fine?"

"That's fine, Drake."

It was twenty minutes later when Cameron had the pleasure of meeting Walter Nichols. He was

the dorky weatherman on KDJY!

He looked like the kind of man who wanted to sit in his reclining chair all day and watch Golf

on TV while ignoring his responsibilities.

Cameron was indifferent to Josh, if he was the kind of leader that needed five hundred

members in his parish he'd be courting them all. He looked like a goody-two-shoes who

handed in his book reports in colored translucent folders.

Too bad Megan wasn't 18; he'd have snatched her up in a second.

"I hope you weren't offended by our concerns," Walter said as he cut the roast beef, "We just

want to meet any new friends of Drake."

"I can only imagine how stressful it is to be a parent. A lot of the kid's I help come from many

broken homes. It'll break your heart. I do think you could ease up on the job restrictions. Let

the boy find himself."

"You hear that?"

Drake smiled as he dug a tunnel in his mashed potatoes.

"I know you mean well, Cameron, but we're Drake's parents. We appreciate your advice, but

we know what is best for him."

Drake stood up, letting his anger rise up to the surface.

"Oh my GOD! MOM! DAD! I cannot believe you are doing this act in front of company! A

youth minister, no less! I was going to ask Cameron something later, but I'm going to ask him

now. Do you still have that Renter Wanted sign in the window? I know I don't have much

money now, but I promise I'll find a job—I have to get the FUCK out of here!"

"DRAKE," all three of the adults started to say except Cameron's tone was much more level

and less explosive.

"Cameron?" Drake pleaded

"Only if it's okay with your parents?"

He didn't want to play that card, but it was the only thing he could do at this point in time.

"I don't kn---" Walter started to say

"No. I cannot believe you! You can tell this new older friend that you are willing to work for

room and board, but for us we're the bad guys? I don't really think so, Drake! Okay, Mr. Hot

Shot," Audrey was playing right into Lord Cameron DePalma's tainted hands, "See how long

you are welcome there!"

"I can assure you that Drake will never overstay his welcome."

It was that moment that Drake realized Cameron was right about what he said at breakfast this

morning.

_They did hate him. They didn't care. _

When the chips were down, and even though he wanted to live with Cameron, they

theoretically sold him to the highest bidder.

"It'll only take me ten minutes to pack a bag."

"Drake! Wait up!" Josh followed him up the stairs.

"I wish we could've met under better circumstances, Audrey and Walter," They did the

customary be-polite handshake. "Thank you for the dinner. You had the best intentions. I'll

take care of Drake."

"Good luck to you on that!" Audrey stormed into the kitchen as Walter followed sheepishly

behind.

Megan sank deeper in the chair there was something about that man, the youth minister, which

gave her the creeps.

Cameron smiled on the inside.

The boy was part of _his_ kingdom now.

"Let me help you with your suitcase." Cameron said when Drake came outside.

"I'm sooo sorry that you had to see that. You were right, Cameron, you were right!

_They do hate __me_!"

Drake stopped walking; He wasn't sure if he should cry or not.

"It's okay to cry, Drake, if you want to."

"Maybe later."

"I know what will make you feel better…"

"A naked lady? Sorry, I shouldn't say that to a youth minister."

Cameron laughed.

"Before we head home, how about I stop into Starbuck's and get us some cappuccinos and

some muffins?"

"That sounds great. I can't believe you said yes—you could've said no, Cameron, but I

promise I'll get a job."

"You don't have to make any grand promises, Drake."

He used his remote control operated key ring to open the car door.

"Make sure you don't put something in my coffee." Drake said wryly

"What?" Cameron asked

"Like whiskey or bourbon. I feel like I could tie one on right now. Another thing that I probably

shouldn't be saying to a youth minister."

"I promise I won't put any liquor in your coffee." Cameron silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think you can get the blueberry muffins? Since we weren't able to eat the ones at the

Premiere?"

"Of course, Drake. Why don't you sit back and relax? The worst is now over. Just like I told

you it would be."

"You're awesome, Cameron, I wish more adults would be like you."

"Me too."

But then again there could only be one Jesus Christ.

"I'm afraid I have to be the bad guy again," Cameron said coming into his living room with a

manila folder.

He was pleased that Drake was calmer than he was before thanks to the relaxation aids he put

in his cappuccino.

"Cameron, you could never be bad!"

"Here are the facts and figures based on the four people, not counting myself, that already live

here. We pretty much live communal style. I might be an old hippie at heart who can't let the

days of Woodstock go. What time do your parents leave the house?"

"Dad usually does the morning weather tomorrow and Mom will be at her job."

"If you don't want to do this, Drake, that's fine. No hard feelings. I never wanted to be that

hypocritical adult."

"What do you need, Cameron?"

"Money. Yes, you will be working for me, but, I still have bills to pay around here. As I said

we live communal style and put the money in one big pot. You'll get a special ATM card from

my bank. How much do you have in your bank account?" Cameron had facts and figures, but

they weren't real facts and figures. Same with the promise of a special ATM card.

"Only $500 but you are welcome to it."

"Good. We'll go to the bank tomorrow. Do you have anything you can sell?"

"You aren't going to kick me out like my parents?"

"No, I'd never do such a thing."

"I can get you more money if you need it."

"May I ask where?"

"I can pawn my guitars. After what you did to for me, Cameron, I feel like I owe you the

world."

"That won't be necessary, Drake. Why don't you go upstairs to the room you slept in before?

If you need to take a shower you can use mine again."

Thankfully, the young boy didn't question where everybody was. The mind control process

was nowhere near completion yet and he didn't want Drake to see anything that would make

him flee.

That would ruin everything.

That would make Jesus start armageddon early.

They were all in their locked bedrooms sleeping waiting for the morning commands and the

daily dosages of their "vitamins".

Drake slowly got up from the sofa, "I really want to thank you, Cameron, for all you've done

for me. I cannot thank you enough. "

"You're home now."

Drake took his suitcase and walked up the stairs, "Goodnight, Cameron."

"Goodnight, Drake, have pleasant dreams."


	6. RIP: Drake Parker Part One

**Chapter 6**

**R.I.P.: Drake Parker**

**Part One**

…**next day**

_From the pages from one of Cameron DePalma's many journals._

_Lucille Holmes: Reborn name: Hydrangea_

_Age: 19 _

_Sinner self: Whore_

_Barbara Jean Hopkins: Reborn name: Butterfly_

_Age 17_

_Sinner self: She said she didn't have any dreams. Sad really._

_Charles Kane: Reborn name: Panther_

_Age: 19_

_Sinner self: Football player_

_Drake Parker: Reborn name: To be determined_

_Age: 18_

_Sinner self: Rock and roll musician_

_John Reynolds: Reborn name: Jaguar_

_Age 20_

_Sinner self: Truck driver_

Cameron was exhausted and there was quite a distance to go between now and finishing Drake

Parker's eternal salvation.

He opened up the locked bedroom doors at 8 a.m. and put a sleeping aid in the daily

"vitamins", he had a big day ahead with Drake.

There was the young blonde, the non-saucy due to the state she was in redhead, and two big

jock types.

When the skinny blonde called Butterfly who was in the filmy yellow nightgown emerged from

the bathroom door Cameron handed her the small paper Dixie Cup.

"Take this in your bed."

"As you wish, Lord Cameron."

This scene was repeated three more times until he relocked all of the doors secure. He couldn't

wait to use key #5. That would mean Drake Parker was no more and the young man would

finally be saved.

He walked back up the stairs to his room and decided to put on a burgundy silk tie instead of

the navy blue.

Cameron's automatic coffee maker filled his room with a delightful hazelnut roast. He opened

up a new package of soft oatmeal cookies and put them on a small blue saucer.

He opened up his top bureau drawer and took out a bottle of serum. Sometimes the chemistry

knowledge was more important than the knowledge he gained in psychology.

Besides, he was Jesus Christ; he was born with knowing the workings of the human mind.

A few drops were placed in the black coffee mug.

He wasn't even conscious that he had given himself the white one to drink out of.

"Today we take the sinner out of my child, Drake." He whispered as he walked down the

stairs.

He put the tray on the table and politely knocked on Drake's door.

"W-what t-time is it?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

The sedative was starting to wear off. But there was a part of Cameron that was rushed by the

risk of it all.

"I'm sorry, Drake. We have a lot to do today, but, I did make hazelnut coffee and I have soft

oatmeal cookies."

"Alright, Cam—eron." He yawned again.

He brought Drake the tray and placed it on the end table.

Cameron took his white mug and grabbed two cookies, "I'll see you downstairs."

"Sure. I noticed there was a shower in here, but it doesn't seem to be working?"

"You can use mine. The plumber is going to come in today to fix it."

"Okay. Hmm, these are good cookies."

Cameron didn't leave the room until he saw Drake take a long drink of coffee out of the

polluted mug.

"I'll be downstairs reading. See you in a bit."

Cameron quietly closed the door and put his palm on the door.

"You will be saved, my child, you will be saved." He whispered.

It was only a matter of hours now.

**Early afternoon at the Parker house:**

She saw him go up and down the stairs, with all of his guitars and the amplifier too. She

couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Drake."

"hi, megan."

"What are you doing?"

"selling my guitars. goodbye."

She watched from the window as the spooky Cameron guy helped Drake load all the guitars

and the amp in his car. The doors closed and they drove away.

"Goodbye, Drake."

The longer she stood in the living room the more she felt shivers go up her spine. The girl

wished her school did not have a water main break she didn't need to see this.

It was clearly evident that her brother was not coming back.

She ran upstairs wishing the bad feeling she had was all in her head.

**In Cameron's parking garage:**

Drake was tired. He let his body go in the car much to the delight of the psychotic

self-described messiah in the driver's seat.

Cameron took out a filled syringe out of his inside jacket pocket.

Drake was wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt so it was easy to inject him without him feeling

a thing.

He looked at his watch, the sleeping aids he gave the flock should be wearing off by now. He

decided that Panther should be the one to collect the body of his new brother and put him in his

new room to start the rebirth ceremony.

Cameron put his palm on Drake's head and spoke in a hushed tone,

"It is time, my child, it is time. There is nothing left to fear.

Lord Cameron is light. Lord Cameron is love."

_Author's Note: To be continued_


	7. RIP: Drake Parker Part Two

**Chapter 7**

**R.I.P: Drake Parker**

**Part Two**

…**sometime later**

Drake opened up his eyes to find himself not alone in his new simple bed.

There was a blurry blonde female stroking his hair.

"Hello, there," she kissed him on the lips, "I'm Butterfly. What's your name?"

"Dr-ake." He was really thirsty and could feel the need to pee, but didn't have the energy to get

up.

"You look like a Firefly to me. Fireflies are temporary. My name is Butterfly. Do you mind if I call

you Firefly?"

She already introduced herself or was he dreaming that fact?

"N-no."

Cameron knocked on the door. It couldn't be locked, not yet. He clicked a device he had in his

pocket and Butterfly slowly, but obediently walked away.

"Cam-….don't—feel—well…"

"You've been getting very sick lately, Drake. While you were in the pawn shop, I stopped in the

pharmacy and got you some liquid cold medicine."

The concept of time and place started to be blurred together and/or lost completely.

Cameron never left his side except when Drake was at his former house gathering all of his sinful

musical equipment. The liquid cold medicine was all pharmaceutically engineered by Cameron. It

was only the bottle came from Walgreen's.

"Drink this, son, you'll feel better."

"Tha—re-st."

Cameron put his palm on his head, "And now the first process of the ceremony can begin."

Panther was ordered to carry the boy downstairs into the rebirthing circle in the living room. The

rocks around them resembled the terra cotta chunks that you'd see on a sundial.

Every shade, blind, and curtain was drawn in the whole house as he was stripped naked by

Cameron.

There was a single pillow, but no blankets.

Cameron did the father-son-holy ghost motion over Drake's body.

Standing next to Cameron was Hydrangea who was holding a tray like a surgeon's assistant.

There were no words as Cameron put an electric charged cap on Drake's head that was plugged

into a small machine the size of a tape dispenser. Next came the temporary 12-hour lip binding

agent when combined with the black sleeping mask the illusion it created was fantastic in his mind.

He took two more half-filled syringes and injected them in each of his upper arms. These would

have to be done on the hour until phase one of the ceremony was over. Lastly, the Walkman

headphones were placed over the electric cap. Cameron kneeled down and put his hand on

Drake's forehead.

"Before us lies the former Drake Parker, may he rest in peace for his sinning ways. BUT he will

be reborn again as MY SON and your brother, Firefly. This 12-hour process is necessary for

eternal salvation. Let this child be saved, for he did not know he sinned."

Cameron pressed simultaneously pressed play on both the CD player (which was on an endless

loop) and the electrical charging machine.

The words were simple.

In Cameron DePalma's cold vocabulary were the phrases, "Lord Cameron is love. Lord

Cameron is light." "Your name is Firefly."—the Firefly part was spoken in a girly giggle courtesy

of Butterfly.

Cameron raised his hands in the air when he noticed Drake's body shake from the mild to

moderate shocks.

"YES! The boy is being saved! REJOICE! PLEASE JOIN YOUR HANDS TOGETHER AND

LET THE SIN KNOW IT IS NOT WELCOME HERE!"

Cameron stood at Drake's feet and the rest of the lost souls joined hands, each squeeze

representing how much they loved their new brother.

"Now, my children, you must go to your Bibles and pray. Firefly has not been reborn yet. We

must be patient. You will read your Bibles and fast tonight. I will stand over your brother, MY

SON, to make sure nothing bad happens to him. Go to your Bibles and pray."

"Yes, Lord Cameron." They all said in unison as they walked in a single file down to the

basement.

The jerking movements made Cameron smile.

"YES! THE SIN IS LEAVING YOUR BODY! AUDREY AND WALTER WILL NOT WIN!

I TOLD YOU THAT! MY SON IS BEING SAVED! I AM LOVE! I AM LIGHT!"

**12-hours Later:**

The only time Cameron left the rebirthing circle was when he had to use the bathroom (he wished

there was a way to chemically make the urge to stop. He was Jesus Christ), hand out the

"vitamins" to the rest of his flock, and to get himself a glass of wine. Other than that he spent all

night chanting to Drake's shaking body and injecting him on the hour.

He knew Drake's eyes were fluttering through the black sleeping mask and he tried in vein to

open up his lips, which was about the time the endless loop of the CD stopped.

Cameron talked into the intercom that was on the wall to tell his parishioners

to rejoin him around the rebirthing circle. He walked inside when they were all present and turned

off the charging machine. He ordered Jaguar to remove the cap and machine, Panther the

Walkman, and for Butterfly and Hydrangea to gather the white box that was on the kitchen table.

The poor young boy was still shaking as Cameron took a rosary chain with a crucifix out of his

trouser pocket.

"t—th-irs—ty."

"Hydrangea, put the box inside the circle."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

"Everyone join hands. THIS IS THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Cameron

put the crucifix on Drake's forehead with his one hand, while he rested his left palm on his

forehead, "YOU WILL HAVE ETERNAL SALVATION! DO you want eternal salvation?"

"y-e-s."

"State your name to your BROTHERS and SISTERS."

"f-f-f-irefly."

"Who is your God?"

"l—l-o-r-r-d ca-m-m-e-r-r-on is l-lo-vv-e. l-l-o-r-r-d ca-m-m-e-r-r-on

is l-lig-ht."

"I Lord Cameron, now pronounce, DRAKE PARKER, DEAD and FIREFLY REBORN.

Hydrangea, give me the blanket."

"Yes, Lord Cameron." Cameron wrapped him into the light blue blanket. The same blanket he

used on Panther and Jaguar.

"Butterfly, give me the bottle."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

With the reborn Firefly on his knees he proceeded to feed him the simple electrolyte fluid solution

that you buy in the pharmacy from a baby bottle. Drake was so thirsty he finished his drink in two

minutes.

"m—or-e j-j-uic-e."

Cameron stood up holding his new son with a proud, satisfied, and evil smile on his face.

"Now the last phase of the rebirthing cycle can begin. Let us walk upstairs to the bathtub to

baptize your brother." Cameron carried him up the stairs.

He instructed Jaguar to turn on the hot water faucet as he unwrapped the shivering young man

from his warm blanket. "Please join your hands together as we baptize the last of the remaining sin

out of your brother Firefly's body."

The water was barely tolerable to the skin as Cameron put his hand on Firefly's forehead making

sure to temporarily imbed the crucifix pattern on his forehead, "I died for your sins, my child, the

pain you feel is letting you know how much I love you." He dunked his body two more times

before it was all over and then he was wrapped once more in the blanket. "While we are here, the

rest of you can take a communal shower. Hydrangea and Butterfly will make dinner afterwards."

"Yes, Lord Cameron." They all said together.

Cameron filled up a small white plastic tumbler with tap water as he gave Firefly his first official

cup of "vitamins" before he tucked him into his bed.

"You had a quite a day. Tomorrow will only get better, SON."

"i—l-o-v-e-y-y-ou, l-o-r-rd cam-ero-n." He fell asleep due to the extreme exhaustion and the

non-stop course of being chemically altered.

Cameron put his palm on Firefly's forehead, "You have now been saved."

The whole process was recorded in both audio and video formats to give the authorities

something to look at when they exposed the goings on at Nine Shady Grove Road.

Cameron was most satisfied.

It was a long journey, but their family was finally complete.

It was only just the beginning.

Now the rest of the mission could be put into action.

Cameron's heart skipped a beat with a tremendous ecstasy when he was finally able to lock the

door to Firefly's room shut behind him.


	8. Firefly

**Chapter 8**

**Firefly**

**...a month later**

Audrey went to the mailbox. She hasn't heard from Drake for over a month and was starting to

get worried. The bills went on the kitchen counter, the circular for $5 off your next haircut went

in the trash, but it was the remaining letter in her hands that made her stop in her tracks.

The address on the legal-sized envelope was typed in an elegant font.

There was no return address in the left hand corner. The name Firefly was written in lowercase

and in soft pencil that it appeared like a watermark. The letter was written on yellow legal-pad

paper and the writing instrument was still the same barely there pencil. The writing was hurried

and almost unrecognizable. Drake forged many doctor's notes and parent's signatures over the

years. If this was supposed to be from Drake, it wasn't her real son.

_I'm happy._

_I've been saved._

_Lord Cameron is love. _

_Lord Cameron is light._

_firefly_

Audrey almost dropped the letter out of her hands. She knew there was something wrong

about this whole Cameron situation, and it was only when she saw her son's very different

handwriting and pseudo religious and robotic words that she realized her son, her first-born

child, was in a cult.

How did she not see the signs?

**If only…**she didn't nag him about getting a job so soon after graduation.

**If only…**she let him have a summer vacation.

**If only…**she let Drake be Drake instead of wanting him to grow-up and be like Josh.

**If only…**she didn't feel like she pushed her son into a corner.

**If only...**she hadn't insisted that Cameron take him in

"Drake, where are you?" Audrey wanted to run to the phone or better yet break all sorts of

speed limits and go to the police station, but there was no real proof.

She held the letter to her chest and cried. Megan came in from the living room and felt that she

had to say something. Every time she was in that living room Megan felt chills go up her spine.

She couldn't tell anyone about that, but even wearing a sweater didn't help.

The young girl hated seeing her mother all worried like this.

"Mom---"

Audrey looked up and wiped her eyes, "Megan, what do you need, honey?"

"Did you hear from Drake?" She noticed the letter in her mother's hand.

"I don't know," she handed her youngest child the letter, Megan was beyond-her-years-smart,

"What do you think of this?"

"Drake is definitely in a cult." She felt her own young eyes fill up with water.

Firefly?

What the Hell?

She could sense that Audrey needed a hug in the worst way. "I'm sorry, Mom…."

"W-hy are you sorry, Megan?"

"Because there is something I kept from you and Dad…."

She sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is it?"

"The next day after Drake left to live with that creepy Cameron guy—he came by the house.

He talked in short quick sentences and flew out the door."

"What did he come home for?"

"To sell his guitars and amp."

That was a definitely a red flag warning sign about teenagers (and adults) who get seduced by

cults. They give up their possessions and their money and blindly give it all to the leader.

"You should have told us, Megan! That evil man is probably drugging him and brainwashing our

Drake! We're never going to see him again!" Audrey started sobbing again.

Megan hugged her tight. "Don't say that, Mom, we will, we have to. Now that we know he is

in a cult, we can do something about it."

Audrey wiped her eyes clean again. Megan was growing up and was a wonderful and

supportive daughter.

She knew all along that Megan really loved her brothers and her pranks were just an extension

of showing that love.

"I hope so, Megan, but what if we're too late?"

"We've got to try, Mom. We've got to do it for Drake."

The events happening in her family made Audrey think of the cult headlines, sure some people

get out of cults, but some never did. Audrey had to come to terms with the fact that the only

way Drake would get out of Lord Cameron's dangerous grasp was when the police carried

him out in a body bag.

The poor, harried, guilt-ridden mother was partly right.


	9. Revelations

**Chapter 9**

**Revelations**

**...two months later**

How could those insipid suburban sinners think he would not be aware of their plans to find

their son? It wasn't the first time. Why poor little Barbara Jean Hopkins' parents were suddenly

worried that their sweet little girl, the same one they had been ignoring since her sister Edina

was born, had suddenly vanished.

This had to be the work of Audrey Parker-Nichols. Another hyphenated phony female. He

was beginning to hate that despicable excuse for a woman each and every day.

Cameron's number was just as unlisted and there was nothing about him on Google. Not yet,

anyway, he smiled as he drank his hazelnut coffee in his lush attic bedroom.

He too had a recliner, but it was soft and supple black leather not the middle class loathing

La-Z-Boy that Walter owned. You know, the big boys chair.

Cameron picked up his tape recorder and spoke, "Here is yet another unmarked tape for the

masses. Now that my flock of children is in place, _WE WILL_ be

giving you something to write about."

Walter was home going through a stack of papers that he had just printed out. Both he and

Audrey were on the tail end of taking time off from their respective jobs in the attempt to get

their son back. His leave was paid, Audrey's wasn't, she didn't want to return to work until their

son was back with them.

"I made you another cup of coffee," Audrey kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear. There is absolutely nothing on the internet

about Cameron DePalma. The few people we have confided in have never even heard of the

guy."

"It's a start-up cult. This psychotic prick has covered his tracks." Audrey sighed

"We're going to find our son; Don't you worry about that."

Walter was not about to let anyone in this family give up.

There was nothing the police could do. Drake was 18 years old and he left on his own free will.

Although their term of the use "free will" left a lot to be desired in the eyes of the Parker-

Nichols family.

"If only I..." Audrey was doing her best not to break out in hysterical sobs every ten minutes,

but that was her baby, and she felt entitled to cry.

"This is not your fault," Walter got up to hug his wife, "This is no one's fault."

"I love him so. I just want him back with us."

"Me too."

Josh came in through the back door. He wanted to put his education on hold, but both his

parents were adamant that he not give up his studies.

He opened up the refrigerator to take out a diet Mocha Cola and all his mind could flash to was

the time they celebrated with pudding and when they went

on a taco run at three in the morning because Drake didn't have his driver's license and was

manipulating Josh because he was there when his brother got

a "pretty little traffic ticket" it was all Josh could do to keep himself from crying as well.

He thought about taking out his cell phone and calling Mindy, his now long distance girlfriend,

to get his daily vent out of the way. Mindy was also on a full-scholarship at Harvard majoring in

Economics.

Mindy was sending him and the rest of the family many articles on cults. She didn't want to

worry them, but time was of the essence.

The longer Drake stayed in Cameron DePalma's cult the worse the outcome for all involved

was going to be.

It was the first time that she felt sincere sorrow over her boyfriend's brother.

Damn.

It was her voice mail.

"Mindy, I couldn't wait any longer I had to give you a call, Mom and Dad are in the living room

crying and hugging. I don't know what we are going to do.

Thank you for the recent articles on mind control. I hope we can get Drake back in time. I love

him, Mindy. I love him with all my heart. I'll talk to you later, Hon. Love you, Bye."

Josh decided to sit on the back porch for awhile before joining his parents.

He hoped this whole ordeal would not break their tight family unit.

**1:45 a.m.**

Cameron babbled for a good hour on more of his microcassettes of how he was about to

improve on already established idea, "I am the true Messiah, the

false prophets that came before me didn't know how to spell their plan let alone rule the

world."

He internally smiled seeing his flock on the sofa looking straight out in "happy" (i.e. blank)

gazes.

"Rise up, my children."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

"The woman who lives two houses down need to be saved. We have the almighty power to save

her. Get on your knees for the blessing."

Cameron went to his flock and put his palm on their heads.

"We love and worship you, Lord Cameron. You are the love. You are the light."

They all waited in single file by the door.

"My children you are to each take a black sack off the kitchen table. Then go downstairs in the

basement and wait for me."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

Tonight the media gets its first taste of the Church of Cameron DePalma, let's start it off slow,

he told his flock during the evening meal.

Before Cameron went downstairs to take his SONS and DAUGHTERS to their mission he

took a dry erase marker off the holder and proceeded to write on the white board.

_Love and Light_

_Amen_

_Signed Lord Cameron, Jesus Christ, The Messiah_


	10. Adrianne West Part One

**Chapter 10**

**Adrianne West**

**Part One**

…**next day**

The San-Diego Union Tribune went unread and was already outside in the green plastic recycle bin

while Josh sat at the kitchen table multitasking between trying to do the required psychology reading

and worrying about the whereabouts of his brother. Mindy said she'd be over in a few minutes, but

at the moment, Josh just wanted to be left alone.

He knew that both Audrey and Walter hated going back to work after they used up all of her time-

off. Mindy had phoned Audrey this morning to remind that she and Walter were entitled to the

Family Leave Act which a job was required to let you take 12 weeks off unpaid for any family or

emergency.

Megan came home through the back way from oboe practice; she didn't know whether she should

talk to Josh or just grab an apple juice and sneak upstairs?

People at school were starting to ask questions about her older brother's whereabouts. Somehow it

got out that he was in a cult and some cruel kids in her class used it as something to tease her about.

What the Hell? They were such morons. How could they pick on her because of that? Most kids

lacked empathy, but that was ridiculous to Megan Parker.

"Hi, Megs. Don't try to sneak away."

"I wasn't sneaking."

He wasn't going to pick a fight over something petty.

"Okay, then."

She watched him take out his orange highlighter marker to go over a few paragraphs in his textbook.

Life was supposed to go on?

Was everyone around her kidding her?

This was hitting Megan hard, but no one seemed to notice in the kind of deep soulful meaningful way

that you want others to notice.

Before Josh and Walter came along it was her and Drake. Yeah, they had the usual sister and

brother antics. He took her took her favorite doll out of her room and hid it in the dryer and she

poured a bucket of lukewarm oatmeal over his head. She did love him. She loved Josh too, but and

she didn't care if seemed mean or not, she appreciated Drake more.

There was a knock on the door to interrupt her from her thoughts. She opened it slightly and saw a

middle aged woman on the other side. Her hair was dark honey blonde and she had green eyes.

Megan noticed that she was slightly trembling.

"Hello?" she asked

"Does Audrey Nichols live here?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I have some information about," she didn't know if she should say anything to the little girl, "I have

some information that---"

"You must know Cameron?"

"Yes," She knew there was no need to sugar coat anything with the young pre-teen in front of her,

"May I come in?"

"I suppose so. Your name is?"

"Adrianne West."

"Mom isn't home at the moment, but I can call her and let her know that you're here. You can sit

down on the sofa."

"Hello, I'm Josh Nichols." Enter the young man with the solid handshake.

"I'm Adrianne West. I'm here to see your mother."

Megan went in the kitchen to use the phone. Let Josh handle this woman who treated her like she

didn't count.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or something else to drink?"

Josh offered.

His Grammy did teach him how to be polite.

"No, thank you," she wished she didn't quit smoking years ago, she really could use one, "I'm sorry

to hear about your brother."

Josh sat in the chair next to the sofa, "How did you find out?"

"No offense, but I'd rather wait to talk to your mother."

"Okay," he wasn't going to push, "let me know if you'll need anything. I'll be in the kitchen doing

my homework."

"Thank you." She picked up a magazine off the coffee table that she had no interest in reading.

Josh thought the poor woman looked tired, but she didn't want to reveal any information to "the

kids" then he figured it was best to finish his homework in the room.

Megan did stay in the kitchen to wait for Audrey to come home, who's to say she wouldn't steal

something?

"It's okay," Audrey said to Megan when she came home fifteen minutes later, "You can go

upstairs."

"Okay."

She could feel the walls closing in. Maybe, it was her imagination, she wasn't sure. She'd go upstairs

and make a C + effort on her homework.

Audrey came in carrying a small tray with two tea cups on it. It was the polite thing to do.

"Hello. You're Adrianne West?"

"Yes," she accepted the steaming cup of tea, even though she really wasn't thirsty, "I'm sorry to

meet you under these circumstances, Mrs. Nichols."

"Please call me Audrey."

"Audrey, you're probably wondering how I found you. My cousin Albert works at your firm and

told me about the questions you've been asking."

"Do you know Cameron DePalma?"

Her hands seemed to be shaking and her eyes teared up over all that was lost, "Yes. He was my

husband." She put the tea cup down back on the tray.

"Oh my," Audrey handed her a box of tissues, "I'm sorry."

"He was a wonderful man before he turned. I don't doubt that he turned your son and whomever

else—but no one talks about the group a leader being a victim of someone else's brainwashing as

well."

Was Audrey supposed to feel something positive for Cameron DePalma? That was not about to

happen.

"Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No. The last time I ever saw him was when we divorced. I want it on the record that he never hit

me or verbally abused me. I don't count his fake religious taunts as anything because that was not

the man I married. I do have something for you though. Maybe, it'll help." She opened up her small

designer purse. It was a blue Gucci with interlocking G's from 1984. It was the last time she spent

any money on anything that was considered a luxury item.

Adrianne handed Audrey a small green spiral bound address book.

"I haven't kept in touch with any of these people, but if anyone knows where Cameron is, it would

be someone on this list. Although, I'd be very careful about calling Tom Culver, he's the one, who

introduced extreme religion to my _ex_-husband."

She was ready to cry all over again having to say the word

"ex-husband."

"Thank you," Audrey really didn't want to say anything sympathetic about that man, but she didn't

want to be rude, "Maybe, someday he'll get the help he needs?"

From the confines of a prison cell was what she really wanted to say.

"I hope so. I really need to get back to the east coast, but I had to see you in person. If you need

anything, I wrote my address and phone number on the inside."

"Thank you, Adrianne." She escorted her out the front door.

"I hope you find your son before it's too late."

Too late? Audrey needed to close the door quickly so she too could have another good cry over the

fact that she felt like she was the worst mother on Earth.

How could people think that he wasn't aware of anything. He was the All Knowing. Cameron was

in his room finishing up another microcassette.

"So, no one noticed, the saving of Mrs. Carter—it was done for the children. That is what we do. A

sinner gets sacrificed so millions of precious children can be saved. And NOW this happens. I made

the floods, I am responsible for the glorious steel towers falling, and I will NOT be mocked."

Cameron stopped the tape recording. He put the machine in the end table drawer and locked it.

The house was quiet as he walked out of his room and continued down the stairs.

Firefly and Butterfly were sitting on the living room sofa and reading the Biblical passages that

Cameron assigned. He went over to them and put his hands on their heads.

"Rise up, my children. Go downstairs in the basement and wait for your brothers and sister to

return."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

In five minutes Cameron found himself down in the basement greeted by the van being parked in the

attached garage next to the Infiniti.

"Panther, Jaguar, and Hydrangea join Firefly and Butterfly and read your Bibles until I come get

you."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

He opened the back doors. The figure was starting to stir.

"W—he-re am I?" She sat up in the van and rubbed her eyes.

Then she noticed the man standing in front of her.

"C-Cameron?"

She was in the parking garage of the modestly priced hotel ready to go back to the airport when she

was mugged by three zoned out, but strong older kids who knew how to disable the security

camera.

"It is Lord Cameron and I will NOT be mocked."

"It's me Adrianne!" Like the screaming in his face, would make him revert back to Cornell

University in the mid 70's when he was normal and brought her yellow roses because he said she

was "beautiful".

She was standing face-to-face with her ex-husband. Maybe, this all happened for a reason. Maybe

she could be the one who saved him and brought him back to reality?

"You are a sinner and sin I will not tolerate."

He put his hand on her shoulder and she never felt the injection that pierced her below the neck.

Cameron picked her up before she could fall to the ground and carried her upstairs.

He brought her into the study that he used as a small reading room when he didn't feel like going

upstairs to his room. Cameron placed his former wife on the black leather sofa and locked Adrianne

inside.

He went back to the basement to find his children reading their Bibles in the prayer room. It was a

small room that was formerly a pantry. There was a small alter with a gold cross with ruby points on

the edges on top of the red velvet cloth. The pews were wooden bleachers. He stood in front of

them for what seemed like an hour, but it was just five minutes. They didn't look up, they didn't

waiver, they just waited for his commands.

"Rise up, my children. Sin is in this very house. It always returns home. What if, we let sin attempt to

fight back to see who would win? That is tomorrow's task. There will be no supper tonight as you

must fast to gain knowledge. Each of you come to me for the blessing and roll up your right sleeves."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

Their minds and what was in this holy syringe would make them all agree on what to do.

"I love and worship you, Lord Cameron." They all said when they were done, walking in a single

file, upstairs and into their rooms in which Cameron would lock in a few minutes.

If no one really noticed Mrs. Carter and her small paragraph on page two then he was going to

make damn well sure that San Diego would notice this and then tomorrow—the world.

_Author's Note: To Be Continued..._


	11. Adrianne West Part Two

**Disclaimer: Contains violence and mature situations**

**Chapter 11**

**Adrianne West**

**Part Two**

…**next night**

How did this happen?

When Adrienne woke up from yet another drug induced slumber she found herself tied up on a

leather sofa. Her eyes filled with water, but the fear was paralyzing her ability to cry.

It was only when she tried to address her ex-husband that she realized her mouth had been

covered with duct tape.

Cameron opened up the small liquor cabinet that was on top of a table and took out a bottle of red

wine and two crystal wine glasses.

"We always did enjoy a glass of wine in the evening," he put on the record player as he walked

towards her, "A wife is required to submit to her husband."

Etta James' _At Last_ filled the room. It used to be _their song_.

The tape was ripped off her mouth swiftly and Cameron forced her lips to the glass. A bit of wine

trickled down her chin.

"I don't take kindly to meddlesome behavior. _All of these children belong to me_."

"d-on't..."

He undid the buttons on her blouse with careful and cold hands. She tried to let her mind wander,

to think of other things, like her favorite toys when she was a child or when she went to the zoo.

"...and _you _belong to me." He forced his lips down on hers hard.

That was when one tear fell down her cheek.

She knew deep within her soul that she didn't have much time left to live.

"w-why?" Adrianne asked in a futile attempt of him giving her a true answer as to why he raped

her and kept muttering that he was "saving this sinner wife from eternal damnation."

He buttoned up his shirt and put on his black blazer. She meant nothing to him.

"I asked my children What if, we let sin attempt to fight back to see who would win?" Cameron

took out a knife and slid it down her chest and back up again. She was trembling. The blade of the

knife was glistening on her sweat.

He untied her arms and legs, but she was too terrified to get up.

"If you succeed in fighting back, you can leave. But if you make the mistake of going to the police I

know where to find you."

She was just aware of the fact that she was naked.

What did he do with her clothes?

"m-y clothes?"

Adrianne slowly forced her body up and was surprised he let her cover herself with a white sheet.

Cameron walked to the door not phased over what he had done.

He was the Lord.

He put his hand on the doorknob and smiled while he opened the door.

"You said you always wanted five children and they're all waiting for you…..They are hiding in

every corner. Some are upstairs. Some are downstairs. Some are even in your narrow mind.

_Every __single one of them would kill for me_."

Why couldn't he just take out a gun and shoot her?

Adrianne wrapped the sheet around her as she gradually walked towards her former husband. Her

body was in so much pain, but she knew she had to keep on going.

"Yes, try the front door. Like it won't be locked by alarm system."

Hydrangea walked down the stairs and it was the reflection coming from the mirror on the side

wall that made Adrianne turn around as she ran _UP_ the stairs screaming.

Cameron went back to the den closing the door behind him. He took the remote control that was

on the maple wood desk and clicked on the sensor attached to the wall. The walls opened up to a

plasma screen television.

With another glass of wine in his hand he pressed the button to his auxiliary hook-up set on black

and white.

It was more authentic that way.

The revolutions were going to be televised.

Butterfly was successful in getting the false safety feeling of the sheet off her.

Adrianne was putting up a "too little, too late" fight when she saw the blood coming out of her legs.

She kicked before his sons came out of hiding.

Adrianne was able get up and lock herself into the small utility closet. Firefly, Panther, and Jaguar

were breaking the door down. The closed-captioning came on the screen. "You mocked our

Lord. Sin will not win! Lord Cameron is light. Lord Cameron is love."

Cameron smiled as he finished his glass of wine as he watched his young flock overtake his

ex-wife.

It was 2:43 in the morning when Audrey woke up. She was fooling herself trying to sleep. She was

trying to remember where something was, even though she was certain she put it in a familiar place.

"Walter," she knew he was just as mentally drained as she was, but she still needed to hear his

voice, "Walter---"

"W-hat is it, Audrey?" By her tone, he knew she was not waking him up in the middle of the night

because their son was found.

She turned the lamp on its dimmest setting while she propped up her pillows.

"What happened to that tablet that Adrianne gave me? I can't find it. I thought I brought it upstairs.

I should've have looked at it yesterday, but I had to deal with that woman from that tabloid TV

show."

Audrey didn't think doing an exploitive made-for-TV movie style interview was going to bring

Drake home any time sooner. Besides finding the whereabouts of her son was more important than

the ratings of a tabloid-centered TV show.

"I didn't see it. Would you like me to take a look downstairs?"

"No. I'm sure it'll turn up," she turned the light off and rested her head on her husband's chest,

"Do you think he's safe, Walter? Do you think he's at least safe?"

He didn't want to lie to his wife. "You and I both know as long as he's with Cameron DePalma he

is anything but safe."

Cameron's smile quickly faded as he walked to the TV to turn it off.

His heart started to beat rapidly, his pseudo calmness starting to disappear—one of his children,

one of his beautiful children betrayed him.

Did they think he would not notice?

Cameron opened the door and walked upstairs to where everyone was standing around

Adrianne's dead body still clutching their knives.

"One of you have betrayed me. But you are all going to pay for upsetting your Father. Drop your

knives to the floor. Firefly, I'd like to know, and I'm sure your brothers and sisters would like to

know as well, when did you decide to MAKE yourself God?"

Of all the knives on the floor, Firefly's was the most clean, which Cameron took it to be an insult

of their faith in their mission—and in him.

"I could have your loving brothers and sisters kill you for you betrayal. I will NOT have you or

anyone else have NO faith in me! Get on your knees and pray!"

"i-l-love y-you, l-l-ord c-c-ameron." The words were slowed. The paranoia ran deep within all of

their veins. The tears were real, but out of context.

He picked him up as he instructed the rest of his followers to watch.

"You are GOING to prove your love to me, my sinning child," Cameron went down the first two

steps out of the twenty. "If you have wings you will fly. It really is that simple. If your brother lives,

he's pure. If he is seriously wounded or dies then we know he betrayed us, and he shall be

banished from my kingdom."

The gazes were blank, their feelings fraudulent as they watched their Lord.

He then proceeded to throw Firefly, the former Drake Parker, down the stairs.

"Walk behind me, my children."

Cameron walked down the stairs. Firefly was slow to get up, but was able to put himself in a

standing position by the time Cameron was standing in front of him.

He, like the rest of the clan, were weak, exhausted, starving, and in a 24/7 perpetually chemically

altered state.

"Get on your hands and knees. Your brother, Firefly has sinned. You went against your Lord and

that will NOT be tolerated,"

Cameron lifted his chin up. "Tell us of your sinning ways."

"i-i-g-nored y-your w-wishes."

Cameron put his palm on Firefly's head. "Everyone form a half circle. Do not close this holy circle

until I bring Firefly into the light. Do you realize your SINNING ways?"

"Yes, Lord Cameron. I love and worship you."

"Rise up, my child, rise up. Walk behind me into the holy circle. Panther, take the lashing belt off

the hook, and hand it to me once I enter the circle. We need to get rid of the sin. Firefly, lay face

down—everyone now join and hands and pray."

Cameron folded out the belt and kissed it before holding it up above his head, "This is God's will

and it will be done."

The group walked in a slow moving circle doing the forgiveness chant as Cameron belted Firefly

with six loud lashes across his back.

"The only way you are going to learn is to have your brothers and sisters beat the sin out of you."

Six turns of the belt across the back from each loving brother and sister, everyone doing as they

were told much to the delight of the master.

"Rise up, my child. Your brothers Panther and Jaguar will take you upstairs into the shower.

Butterfly, start boiling the water and Hydrangea prepare the closet. You are naked as you came

into the world. Get on your knees and pray for eternal salvation. Panther and Jaguar wait outside

the door. Butterfly bring me the water. And not a word out of any of you."

Cameron took the pot of water from Butterfly and motioned for her with his eyes to close the

door.

"This water will purify you and the sin out of your soul." Cameron didn't blink as he poured the

boiling water over Firefly, who was too internally paralyzed to react.

"Rise up, my child. Walk behind me to the prayer closet. You will sit there without any Earthly

possessions to confuse you. You will listen to my motivational tapes—I will come to collect you in

the morning light. Panther helped Firefly into a chair and turned on the small lamp. Jaguar gave the

key to Cameron who locked the door, "Put on those headphones and press play. See the light, my

child, see the light. Keep on playing all the tapes until I come back for you. Butterfly and

Hydrangea go to your rooms until it is time to prepare the evening meal. Jaguar and Panther stay

by this door to help your brother, Firefly. But first you will dispose of the sinning body in the hall."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

**NEXT DAY**

Jaguar walked first, Firefly still naked was in the middle, and Panther behind into the kitchen.

"Firefly, my child, get on your knees and tell me what you learned."

"I learned that you are God, Lord Cameron. You know what is best for all of us, and I love and

worship you, I deserved my punishment for my sinning ways."

"Hydrangea, bring him the black terry robe," Cameron put his palm on Firefly's head, "Rise up,

my child, we will all be eating breakfast now. Firefly would you say the breakfast prayer?"

"We gathered here to celebrate the joy and love of Lord Cameron. He knows what is best for all

of us. I will kill for you, my Lord.

We all love and worship our lord. _He is the light_. Amen."

_Yes, every single one of his children would kill for him_.


	12. The Futile Race

**Chapter 12**

**The Futile Race **

…**two days later**

**6:00 p.m.**

Audrey and Walter tried to keep the family going for the sake of the other kid's but everyone's mind

was always on the one piece of the family puzzle that was missing. Megan set the dinner table

without being asked to do so. She really didn't want to eat Mom's meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

Drake was right it really did look like Josh's broken foot.

But, they had to continue on with their lives while at the same time trying to desperately find Drake's

whereabouts before it was too late.

Drake Parker was in a dead state while Firefly sat on the living room sofa at Nine Shady Grove

Road reading his Bible. His given brother, Jaguar, was putting labels on the cassette tapes for their

Bible studies. Even though both young men were on the same sofa neither one of them

acknowledged the other one's existence. When Cameron walked in the room carrying a cup of

coffee they did not look up. They did not utter a peep. But their bodies jumped in the air making him

very pleased as he walked by.

The girls were washing the supper dishes and Butterfly was getting ready to take the mop out of the

small utility closet. He placed the finished coffee cup on the counter. Their bodies also jumped in the

air. They knew his presence was all encompassing. He installed his fear into them.

He was blessed.

Cameron walked to the screened in back porch area and took his tape recorder out and spoke,

"This is the sound of obedience."

There were two things that needed to be done tonight. Two things that didn't need to go on tape.

He walked back inside to see Butterfly filling up the metal bucket with hot water from the sink as

Hydrangea washed the long table with a washcloth.

Cameron went to the small shelf by the refrigerator and placed two red capsules in two small Dixie

cups.

"My daughters, the rest of your evening chores can wait."

They walked over to him and took the capsules that weren't part of neither the daytime nor

nighttime "vitamin" rituals without question.

"Please go upstairs and see what I left for you on your bed."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

There were no interactions between the brothers and sisters as they passed the boys to get upstairs.

There was no idle chit-chat between the two young women as they walked to their rooms.

Panther was fixing the tire on the van in the garage just as Cameron had instructed him to do after

supper.

"Panther, rise up, my son."

He walked behind Cameron upstairs into the kitchen where his nighttime vitamins minus the sleeping

aids were waiting for him.

"….If you have to wait until they are all asleep that is fine. Stay guarded. Once you are in the house

place these devices where I told you to earlier. Take as many digital pictures inside and outside the

structure as you can fit into this camera. Make sure you park the van a few blocks away from the

house."

"As you wish, Lord Cameron."

"Firefly and Jaguar come into the kitchen for your nighttime 'vitamins'."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

He had them sit on the long wooden bench.

"I am afraid I failed you, my sons,"

They were all full of panic and trepidation.

"No!"

"You're love and light."

"We love you!"

"Ever since that sinning woman was in this house I cannot get her out of my mind. Having healthy

sons such as yourselves being denied your manhood isn't right. So after you finish your juice come

back into the living room so I can make it right."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

When Firefly and Jaguar emerged from the kitchen the living room floor was transformed

into a makeshift bed complete with pillows and their sisters under the covers wearing their simple

silk white chemises.

"Don't be afraid, my children," he finished lighting the white candles that went all around the room,

"Love one another."

Cameron poured each of them a glass of red wine mixed with his special powder.

He sat in the chair as far back as he could be without needing to put on his glasses so he could sit

and watch the events unfold around him.

The girls called for their brothers on each side of them.

"Firefly, lay down next to me," Butterfly said

There was something familiar about a woman's touch, but it was locked deep inside with all of the

other stuff in his internal trunk marked 'Drake Parker'.

Cameron was content to let this play out for awhile. _They were sinning_.

They were failing his test, yet at the same time he was despising it,

he was loving every minute of it.

"Megan, you need to eat." Audrey said in a soft voice

"Are you telling me you're hungry?"

"Fair enough, but we all need to eat." She took a sip of iced-tea.

Without that list of numbers that Adrianne provided they were back to square one.

No one in this town knew who Cameron DePalma was and it wasn't like San Diego was a small

town on the outskirts of nowhere.

"We'll get him back, sweetie." Walter tried to cheer her up.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Walter."

Josh was lucky to be at school instead of this dinner table being force-fed

positive dinner conversation about her brother's return.

They weren't going to say it was wrong of her to be calling Walter by his name,

infact, it was something that Audrey had chosen to tolerate before Drake even got

wrapped up in Cameron DePalma's life.

She just wished they would be honest about the whole situation. She tried to be positive, but as the

days were turning into months there was no way he was coming back, at least not in the way they

had known and loved him.

Megan wished they would just face the facts that Drake for all intents and purposes was already

dead.

Two hours later the wind was howling outside and the weather forecast was calling for a

thunderstorm.

The sisters were tied together by their arms and legs with thick leather belted straps and tied to a

wooden beam in the living room so they would be in the upright position.

"You were supposed to _resist_ the sin! You made your God very ANGRY!"

Cameron gave Firefly and Jaguar a bag of rocks.

"Before your punishment begins, you will stone the whores."

The only instructions he gave was for them not to aim at their heads. They would be useful later.

"Walter, I don't know," Audrey tried to keep her mind on folding the laundry. She didn't want to

tell her husband that she felt like someone was watching them. The mother of three didn't want to let

her paranoia get in the way of them finding her baby.

"Think about it, Audrey. A night out will do us good and the money goes to charity."

Despite the true wisdom in the "money goes to a good cause" bit, it felt wrong and foolish to go the

_damn_ opera with their son missing and in a possibly dangerous cult.

KDJY sponsored what was called "A Night Out at the Opera"; the idea was to cater to the wealthy

citizens of San Diego to open up their pockets for a different charity each year. This time around it

was for breast cancer research. A cause Audrey would have normally supported since that's how

she lost her mother twenty years ago, but it seemed terrible to go to the salon and get her hair done

and put on her best gown to go to the opera while her son's whereabouts were unknown.

Maybe, Drake would be found in a month, and then she'd have more important things to do than go

to the opera such as apologizing to her son for being an awful mother and never letting him out of her

sight again.

"I'll have to think about it. Please take this laundry basket upstairs."

She needed to finally take the linens off Drake's bed and put new ones on.

In the event that he would be coming home she wanted the sheets to be clean.

Audrey had to believe with every fiber of her being that her son was going to return home.

Cameron's anger rose to the surface as he cleared his small dresser with one swift motion of his

hand.

With shaking hands he opened up one of his locked drawers to take out one of his microcassette

recorders, "A night out at the opera? A night at the opera! What is there to think about? My media

darlings you better take note those middle-class bourgeois hypocrites

DO NOT LOVE MY SON!"

He turned the machine off and threw it on his bed. Upon drugging his daughters once more after the

stoning he kept them tied and ordered them to slither up the stairs like the

"filthy serpent women they were" to their rooms.

The boys kept throwing rocks at them and calling them any variation of tramps, harlots, and whores.

Just when they made it up the stairs they slid back down again unable to get to the top.

Cameron stood at the top of the stairs.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS FOOLISH NONSENSE! MY CHILDREN HAVE SINNED

TONIGHT!"

Minus Panther who went into the prayer room in the basement to read the Bible passages Cameron

assigned after he returned from his mission.

"LET these sinning harlots slither their way up the stairs."

He was at ease watching the anguish in their faces, the pain evident, their bodies exhausted as they

finally slid their way up to the top of the stairs. But Cameron did not say which room to go into

which made Butterfly and Hydrangea fight with each other in slurred yet rapid voices.

"N-n-n-oo! M-m-y r-room!"

Each young woman trying to force the other one to go into her direction as if they were a

two-headed monster divided over which way to go.

The boys just stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Lord Cameron's commands.

This was going along just as he planned it, for he had written it over two thousand years ago.

**11:45 p.m. **

Little girls were supposed to be asleep by 11:45 p.m., but Megan Parker didn't think she was a little

girl anymore and who could possibly sleep.

The thunderstorm broke and all that was left was a mild drizzle tapping at her window like crickets.

She threw the blankets off her and went to her computer. Without telling her parents she put one of

the missing posters they had distributed all over town on her website.

The young girl wanted to see if anyone signed the guestbook or e-mailed her with an update.

"Where are you, Drake?" she whispered, she tried not to jump when her phone rang.

No one liked to be on the edge and that's where this journey was taking their whole family.

"Hello? No, it's not too late, Mindy. You think you found something on Cameron DePalma? That's

great. How come you are telling me this and not Mom and Dad?"

"Because, I don't want them to worry in case it turns out to be a false lead."

"Fair enough. Send me an e-mail. Thank you, Mindy."

Megan hung up the phone feeling a tiny bit satisfied. Maybe, this was enough?

"You aren't going to win, Cameron," Megan said to the empty room as she went back to her bed.

"You aren't going to win, you bastard."

She didn't want to cry, but that was exactly what she did before falling into another rough sleep.

After he sedated his daughters and threw them in the locked bathroom. Cameron walked down the

stairs in pointed strides to squarely take care of his disobedient sons.

He felt he had the strength of the entire universe as he dragged them both into the kitchen.

"I will have SILENCE as you accept your punishment! I didn't think I had to tell MY SONS that

the whole point of your lesson was to REFUSE the female flesh!"

Walking over to the stove he turned the two front burners on high.

Their poisoned eyes grew big with an unspoken fear as their hands were placed on

the burners for ten long seconds while their numb souls would not to react on the

outside.

**3:00 a.m**.

"Walter! Walter! Wake up!" Audrey shook her husband awake.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" He actually believed this might be the moment where they found Drake

and could start rebuilding their lives.

She was waving something in the air, but Walter had to wipe the sleep out of his eyes to stop the

blurry vision.

"Someone has been IN this house!! Our house!! This is the tablet Adrianne gave me."

He got up to comfort his wife. She just must have misplaced the item,

but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"What makes you think that?"

"I found it in the back of one our kitchen cupboards. All of the pages have been ripped out! That

psycho Cameron DePalma was in our house, Walter!! I felt his presence before! He must have

Drake's keys. We're going to call a locksmith in the morning and change ALL the locks!"

There was no way Cameron would risk returning here.

She simply misplaced the tablet. But that wouldn't explain the missing pages.

All he could do was embrace his beleaguered wife.

Not that that was going to a damn bit of good.

**3:30 a.m.**

Cameron was on his own hands and knees in the living room watching over HIS sleeping sons on

the floor. There was verse he always liked to quote in his services. It was from Corinthians verse 7.

"_We walk by faith, not by sight_."

He kept saying over them. Much like the rebirth ceremony their eyes were covered with black

sleeping masks and their lips temporarily bonded shut.

The only good son of the evening was downstairs working on the digital blueprints that Cameron

wanted.

Cameron purposely didn't give them all of their nighttime "vitamins".

The both of them would be having the urge to scream at any minute.

"We walk by faith, not by sight. YES, RISE UP, my sons!"

Slowly with movements almost representative of a neighborhood drunk they were disoriented

walking into each other and the furniture.

Firefly had his hands in the air as Jaguar curled up on the stairs blocking his ears.

"Are you looking for me, my sons?"

Firefly feverishly waved his hands up in the air trying to desperately point at his mouth wondering

why it wouldn't open when he so desperately wanted to speak.

He tripped over his feet and wound up on his knees.

!!sye orLd meraCon!!

!!ehlp em!!

"You two are going to feel the wrath of me until you will sin no more!"

He punched Firefly in the stomach.

"You will NEVER touch a whore again and you WILL listen to me or be BANISHED from MY

kingdom FOREVER! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SIN FROM MY CHILDREN!"

Another punch this time in the mouth knocked him out cold. The same process was done with

Jaguar until he and the called again Panther carried each of them upstairs. Then the girls were placed

in their own beds. He then proceeded to take out the syringes to keep everyone but Panther

sleeping for 24 four hours straight as part of their atonement.

It never dawned on him that he was over medicating his children more than usual tonight.

"I want you to take your nighttime "vitamins" again that I left on the kitchen table and then go back

to the blueprints."

"As you wish, Lord Cameron."

Cameron proceeded to lock every open door including the basement room that Panther was

working in.

He slowly walked up to his room and shut the door. He took off his black blazer and hung it on the

closet hook. He poured himself a cup of hazelnut coffee from the machine and into a plain white

ceramic mug.

Cameron picked up small lot of toiletries that were on the floor from his earlier tirade

and put them back on top of the dresser.

With a steady hand he rewound the device and put the headphones in the jack.

"_Hello? No, it's not too late, Mindy. You think you found something on Cameron DePalma? _

_That's great. How come you are telling me this and not Mom and Dad?"_

"_Because, I don't want them to worry in case it turns out to be_ _a false lead."_

"_Fair enough. Send me an e-mail. Thank you, Mindy."_

Really now. Do tell. He was Christ risen he already knew this.

"_I found it in the back of one our kitchen cupboards. All of the pages have been ripped out! _

_That psycho Cameron DePalma was in our house, Walter!! I felt his presence before! He must _

_have Drake's keys. We're going to call a locksmith in the morning and change ALL the _

_locks!"_

Like that was a deterrent. That whole family was a curse.

"You are right to be fearful, you bitch. I would be too if I was a sinner."

Cameron took off his headphones and headed for the tape recorder that he threw on his bed.

He was ready to record his final message of the night for the future of media posterity.

"Nighttime falls _and all my children are well taken care of and loved_.

No one loves these children more than I do."


	13. From Oboes to Perfume

**Chapter 13**

**From Oboes to Perfume**

…**the next day**

Megan came home from school and threw her purple backpack on her bed. The first thing she did

was go over to her computer and turn it on. But, it wouldn't go on. What in the Hell? She kept

turning the on button, but nothing would happen. She thought it was a fluke this morning and she

didn't have time to check the computers at school today. Her stomach started to bother her in math

class today. What was wrong with this computer? No problem. She tried to keep a cool head

because someone in this house had to, she had a laptop that she forgot to bring with her today,

because she was in a hurry, and now, that wasn't working. It wouldn't go past the Apple logo.

"Damn it."

Okay. The computer in Drake and Josh's room was the next option. She really tried her best not to

go in there even though it was still Josh's room. It was creepy to her. As much as she wanted to see

what Mindy wanted she really did not want to go in there. It was like visiting a museum exhibit or a

historic house of someone who died in a tragic way. Not that Drake was…

"ooh." She put her hand across her stomach.

Maybe, it was the sloppy Joe she had at lunch today. Megan grabbed her

backpack and threw it on the floor and decided to lie down for awhile.

Her family was changing. Of course, it was to be expected, that there would be some adjustments.

Anytime a family goes through anything whether it is an event of large proportions or just something

internal—changes happen. She felt she was becoming the invisible one. Drake was the one

everybody wanted back, his faults of barely passing out of high school, not doing his chores, and

dumping every girl he dated was forgotten. Josh was the young adult starting college and trying to

make his family proud despite the pain everyone was in. And then there was Megan, the once

darling child, the girl who got away with every prank in the book because her parents thought she

was an "angel". From putting her former pet snake Robert in Drake's knapsack, to gluing their butts

to the kitchen chairs, and to getting them involved in taking care of the sheep she bought online,

those days were pretty much gone. She was a good student, so she was mature in that part of her

life. She could play a mean oboe, but who really gave a damn about that? But no one seemed to

care lately if she walked out in the rain without an umbrella or if she even ate enough supper.

Of course, she wanted Drake back, she missed him and hated the thought of some psycho holding

him hostage and his whereabouts were unknown. But, she didn't want to be forgotten. Many

siblings of the missing go unnoticed because all of the focus is thrusted upon the vanished. Even if the

sibling is dead and then it goes back to the changes in the family dynamic.

Her emotions were all over the place as she hugged her pillow.

She imagined Drake sitting on the couch in his bedroom and if she threw a tomato bomb at him,

Audrey and Walter would never let her get away with it. Not that she wanted to hurt her brother.

She just wanted things to be like they were before this mess started.

No matter what was going to happen he was always going to be "the one who was missing" and no

lines could be crossed.

There was no sweeter sound that she could hope for than hearing the sounds of an amplified electric

guitar coming from the loft.

She groaned into her pillow and thought that she didn't need to bother her mother. Megan was

perfectly capable of getting a Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet.

Why was this happening to their family? What did everyone do that was so terrible to get to the

point they were in now?

Audrey was in the kitchen. She had a pot of water on the stove, but it wasn't on. She was busy

writing in a notebook of her own. Walter had convinced Audrey to go "A Night Out at the Opera",

which the kids on Nine Shady Grove Road were all paying for during Cameron's latest outburst,

they were allowed to have a night out. They were allowed to forget the problem for awhile, and it

didn't mean that they were forgetting Drake. They were just trying to forget the anguish of it all.

She found some numbers on the internet of places she wanted to contact regarding adolescents and

cults. This was all a process to her. For all the sources of information out there it's not like one knew

automatically where to look or who talk to. They were doing the best they could to get through a

terrible situation.

"Mom," Megan came in the kitchen, "Mom…"

"I'm busy, Megan. Why don't you go upstairs in your room and finish your homework?" Audrey

didn't even look up from the tablet she was writing in.

"I got my period. Not that you'd care."

She ran up the stairs. If Audrey couldn't give her the time of day and acknowledge her presence in a

real way then the young girl was damned if she was going to just stand there and wait for her mother to

react to the news of her only daughter's first menstrual cycle.

_I got my period. Not that you'd care_

Cameron DePalma calmly turned the listening device off. He walked out of his attic bedroom and

took the keys out of his trouser pocket.

He'd open up Firefly's door first. After all, it was the sin of that family, which he was trying to

reconcile before it was too late.

The young man was tied to his bed. His eyes, ears, and mouth were covered with duct tape just like

the rest of them in the other secured rooms. His weak, pharmaceutically controlled body twitched in

the bed.

Cameron put his hands on his covered ears, "You can feel the sin, my son, can't you? _The time to _

_act is upon us_…."

Audrey quietly knocked on Megan's door, "May I come in, Sweetie?"

"I don't care." She heard being bitchy once-a-month came with the territory, it was the excuse she

needed.

"I'm so sorry, Megan," Audrey pulled a chair out of the corner so she could sit next to her daughter,

"I'm such a lousy mother. I never should have cast you aside like that."

"Stop saying you're a lousy mother!" Megan sat up

"You probably don't have any questions."

"Not really. I bleed for five days or so until the next month. I could do without my stomach feeling

like shit."

She wouldn't be reprimanded for using a curse word.

"I know how that feels. I can go to Smart-Aid and get you something age appropriate for that."

"It's not necessary, Mom."

"I tell you what why don't we start a once a month mother/daughter tradition? We can go wherever

you want; the whole city of San Diego is yours."

"I'd like that."

"Why don't you take a hot bath? How about we order a pizza since your Dad will be working late

tonight?"

Was Audrey aware that she wasn't bringing up Drake every five seconds or was this just a random

unconscious thing?

"Sure."

"I love you, Megan," The hug was next, "So much."

Darn it all if they weren't both crying on each other's shoulders.

"I love you, too, Mommy."


	14. Coming to Terms

**Chapter 14**

**Coming to Terms**

**...A Night Out at the Opera**

_The Phantom of the Opera_ might have been a clichéd choice, but KDJY/Channel 7 would be

presenting a check for $75,000 thousand to the Susan D. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation.

It allowed Walter and Audrey a chance to get out of the house, to put on their finery and to try their

collective bests to put the families circumstances on hold.

Cameron DePalma smiled as he looked down into his hazelnut coffee. He was sitting in his bedroom

while his children were their locked rooms. A light drizzle was hitting the windows as he picked up

his Cross fountain pen and started writing.

_The sin_,he wrote in his paper journal, _was all around them. _

_As the Lord I have to protect my flock. _

_I've binded their eyes, ears, and mouths to prevent the sin from entering. _

_They are tied to their beds. I nourish them the minimum they need to survive on this Earthly _

_existence._

_It is done for their protection. _

_Who is going to protect them if not for their Lord and Savior?_

_The sinful parents who go out to the opera? _

_I take care of them. _

_These are desperate times that we live in. _

_Something must be done. _

_I have to save the children. _

_Those who don't worship me will perish. _

_Their souls will burn in Hell for all of eternity. Amen. _

_I am love. _

_I am light._

_Lord Jesus Cameron DePalma._

Cameron stopped writing in his journal. The words were about to stop. It was time to go beyond

the test subjects.

He took the keys out of his pocket and decided to go to Firefly's room.

After all it was his son's doing.

"Why do you constantly sin, my child? Have I not showed you a world of peace and love?"

He said over his young shaking body. The crackling was due to start in a minute. The boy licked his

lips over the need to satisfy the basic life need of thirst.

"You expect water," he put his hands tightly on his shoulders, "Things don't happen because you

expect them. Things happen because you deserve them. Do you love me, son? Do you?"

Firefly with an extremely shaky hand joined the self-described Messiah's.

"y-ye," his mouth was starting to open and the hearing was returning, "yy-ye-ss."

Cameron undid the restraints.

"You are going to come with me my sinning child."

"l-lo—v-e—e l-r-d—ca-mm-er-o-n-n."

The man who took innocence away was content to let the young vulnerable man fall out of the bed

and onto his knees.

"When you are sinning the flesh is weak. Follow me my son; we have a task to do. If you cannot

walk it is because you have not been forgiven and you must crawl behind your master.

Do you understand?"

"y---ye-s..., l-ord c-cam-eron."

"We have much to accomplish tonight if you want to be pure."

Tonight was going to be a night of surprises he thought as he walked in confident strides not paying

attention to Firefly behind him who was able to find a green Tic Tac on the floor and put it in his

mouth without the counterfeit Lord noticing what he had done.

Walter Nichols was starting to worry as the intermission period was almost over and Audrey still

hadn't returned from the ladies room.

He was waiting for her outside the door. He had asked his wife if she wanted to leave when they got

up to use the restrooms.

The news station photo-ops with the big display check had already taken place so the couples were

free to go for the evening. Walter even had Mr. Galloway's blessing and he didn't even have to

make the request.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Audrey screamed loud enough in the bathroom for Walter to hear her voice.

Before he could race in there and tend to his wife, the lavish cream colored door with circular

scrollwork swung open and a woman wearing a bright pink chiffon gown and a petite decorative

tiara came out looking for Walter.

"Walter! Audrey needs you!"

Walter rushed in the ladies room and the barriers of he/she courtesy was forgotten. Her cell phone

was on the floor.

"Audrey! I'm here, baby."

"WALTER! MAKE IT STOP!" She cried into his

shoulder.

He picked up the slender chrome colored phone and could hear a faint voice. He put the phone to

his ear.

It was an endless loop of a b—no, it was Drake talking.

It was _their son_ talking!

_mommy. mommy?_

_is anybody there?_

_why won't you answer me mommy? _

_mommy._

_lord cameron is love. _

_lord cameron is light._

_he takes good care of me. _

_mommy, how come you rejected me into the darkness?_

_you don't care, mommy._

_lord cameron cares. _

_he is my savior._

_lord cameron says sinners go to hell._

_you are doomed to go into the eternal flames if you don't repent, mommy._

_why don't you love me, mommy?_

_goodbye mommy. _

_goodbye._

Walter hung up the phone before the repeated recording played again.

Cameron DePalma was beyond a sick, psychopath, if the devil could come in human form there was

no doubt that this bastard fit the bill.

All of the women in their fancy gowns watched the scene of Walter hugging his wife.

"Could we please have some privacy?"

Walter didn't care if he broke the friendly television face persona they were just starting to **come to **

**terms **over the fact that their son was missing and in a cult and that they may never see him again

and then that psycho Cameron DePalma had to play mindgames on them like that?

Walter had two wishes that he hoped someday he could make a reality. One, to bring their son back

to the family where he belonged and two, to strangle the life out of that bastard Cameron

who ruined his family unit.

It was five o'clock in the morning when Cameron added some pretty new colors into the "vitamin"

cups.

His children were going to fulfill the prophecies he taught them.

The first two were mere experiments and the second one was quite the beautiful accident in his

mind.

In thirty days the mission would be complete and the whole world would know about Cameron

DePalma and his wicked and twisted plans to cast away some sinning souls for the unknown

reasoning to_ save_ the children that like his delusions of grandeur that only existed in his dangerous

mind that all who refuse to worship the Messiah shall perish.


	15. 1127 Marigold Drive

**Disclaimer: Contains extreme violence and mature situations. If you don't like those kinds **

**of things, please don't continue on. Thanks. **

**Chapter 15**

**1127 Marigold Drive**

**...one month later**

The neighbors in the next house over weren't home.

If it weren't for the moonlight up above the scene would be as dark as Cameron DePalma's soul. In

the backyard they sat on the grass Indian style holding hands in a circle as their leader sat in the

center, sharpening the knives against a rock.

They were so self-absorbed they probably didn't even realize they were gone. He spoke in his clear

even toned voice. There was no need to be hysterical especially when they were all outside on

someone else's property.

"My children, Before we go in there and sacrifice the sinners so we can ultimately save the children

you need to know what we will be facing. What's in that house is not mere sin. For it were mere sin

I could just let it go. They had every chance to repent, but they chose to mock me, their Lord and

Savior. They must be sacrificed to set an example. You know me to be a kind and gentle Lord.

If someone drops a gum wrapper on the ground would I waste my time as your Lord and Savior

and punish that person? No, I would not. We can _feel_ their sin in this very air. It is seeping out of

every window, door, and open space. For if we don't make a call to action the children will _not_ be

saved," Cameron stood up with the knife block in his hands, "We use their own knives as a symbol

that _they brought_ the evil inside their perfect house. They need to be reminded that they are not

perfect. When we sacrifice these three sinners, millions of children will be saved. That will be a

glorious moment of salvation! The light will come out of their flesh and millions of children will be

reborn! There might be a struggle as you help them over to the next life, Jaguar and Panther when

you are done with Daddy you help Hydrangea and Butterfly with Mommy—Firefly it is up to you

take care of Sibling. This is a powerful evil force we are about to encounter. Don't let them win!

Leave your weapons in them and I will call for you to rejoin me. Unlock your circle, my children,"

He handed each of his flock a knife. It amazed him how there were five of them and five of the same

sized butcher knives.

"My children, line up for the blessing and your special nighttime "vitamins."

Each member got on their hands and knees in a single file line as Cameron DePalma put his palm on

each of their foreheads their reiteration of "I love and worship you, Lord Cameron" filled his senses

with power.

"Now be very quiet, my children. I will lead you to the back entrance. After the front door closes

you may start the holy revolution."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

The person who had lived and grown up here treated it like it was an ordinary night.

It was 2:35 a.m. when there was a knock on the front door. There were no lights on in the living

room only the stale glow from the television.

Walter Nichols dressed in his blue and white striped pajamas, a Christmas gift from Audrey, was

taken aback to find Cameron DePalma at his front door.

The scent of buttered popcorn was in the air.

"What are you doing here?"

He had the "I'll call the cops" look in his eyes. Which was amusing to the self-described Messiah as

the phone lines were cut and their cell phones were in his van.

All they had were their screams and it wasn't going to be enough.

"I'm here to tell you I've brought our son back to you. I pray for your family, Walter Nichols, but I

don't doubt that you won't be saved someday."

"WHERE IS DRAKE?!" Cameron expected such last minute grandstanding and was able to stop

Walter from harming him, by pinning him against the wall.

"I told you, I've brought my son back to you. I do still pray for your family. There will come a time

when you will be saved."

"Leave my house, you son of a bitch!"

"As you wish."

The door didn't close and as long as there was no signal his sons and daughters wouldn't have

started the revolution.

The people inside _wanted _to die.

The revolution was being filmed for the world to see that the sinner brought them in to do God's

work.

Cameron smiled when Walter slammed and locked the door. He wasn't even off the porch when he

heard the cries of, "How dare you mock OUR Lord!" and the father of three fell to the floor in a

quick thud.

Yes, the revolution had begun inside the all-American house in the San Diego suburbs.

"Lord Cameron is love. Lord Cameron is light." Panther said when he delivered the fatal piercing in

Walter's heart.

Audrey was in bed reading one of the many anti-cult books she could purchase off and check out of

the local library.

They had to find Drake. They just had to.

She heard a thump from downstairs and then it sounded like someone was coming upstairs. She was

wearing a white flannel nightgown one of those old-fashioned ones with the scalloped edging on the

bottom because the room was cold and she loved the soothing fabric on her skin.

"Walter?" She opened the door to find Butterfly and Hydrangea on the other side. She noticed her

wedding set knives in their hands.

"We are here to save the children." Hydrangea said as Audrey walked backwards.

Maybe, she shouldn't have been a liberal Democrat who believed in gun control, because there was

nothing in this room that she could defend herself with.

"and to rid this house of its sin." Butterfly replied as she walked towards Audrey.

"P—please G-o-d, n-o…WALTER! JOSH!"

"It is useless to plead for help. Lord Cameron is love. Lord Cameron is light."

Butterfly lunged her knife at Audrey who turned on the bed. She only jabbed her shoulder blade.

She kicked Hydrangea in the process as she ran out the door.

"Run, bitch, run!"

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed into the night with a fleeting joyous thought that her youngest child's life was spared

because at the last minute she gave her permission to sleep at her friend Katie's house.

Panther and Jaguar living up to their reborn names pounced out of the darkness. Audrey was spared

the site of seeing her dead husband in the living room as she made her way out of the house. The

similarities between Audrey and another notable victim of a similar cult attack decades prior didn't

register in anyone's brains as her shrill screams filled the night air.

Jaguar put his hand over Audrey's mouth, while Panther held down her kicking legs while Butterfly

and Hydrangea took turns stabbing her to death, the last conscious thought she had was that she

loved her children even though she was a bad mother.

Josh thought the screaming was a nightmare when he opened up his eyes and saw his brother

straddled on top and holding a knife above him.

He knew the nightmare he thought he was having was real.

His brother returned home.

But, yet this figure above him with the malevolence in his eyes was NOT the Drake Parker he knew.

They came here to murder him and the rest of the family.

The tears poured out of his eyes and inside his pajama pants the urine dripped down his legs.

"Drake," he spoke gently, "You don't want to do this."

What about all the times they shared? When Drake taught him to be cool and introduced him to

some really great music. It seemed like a different lifetime ago that Josh taught him not to be

self-centered and that it was okay to say "I love you" to your sibling.

"Lord Cameron is love. Lord Cameron is light." He raised his hand up higher and Josh used his free

hand to hold him from bringing the knife down.

"I love you, you are my brother!"

"I am here to save the children."

"Dr—don'---", He felt the blood start to drip out of him, there was only one thing he could do to

save the brother that he loved so much.

"I-if I have to die tonight, it's _NOT_ going to be by your hand."

This alone was going to make the headlines of all the papers on the west coast, quite possibly the

whole United States—but Cameron DePalma wanted something that would reach the world's

masses. He was in a raw ecstasy state surveying every inch of the Nichols and Parker house and the

three dead sinners.

"My children," Cameron said when he gathered all of them into the living room, "I am very pleased.

OH JOYOUS NIGHT! We battled sin and WE WON! However, we are not done. Firefly, you

take out all the knives and give them to Panther who will put them in a trash bag."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

"Jaguar, Hydrangea, and Butterfly bring all the bodies to me on the living room sofa."

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

If he wanted this to be shown on CNN and other mass media outlets then they needed to finish their

warped message to the public.

He would describe on his microcassettes later on

"how beautiful and peaceful" the whole family looked, but right now he gave his instructions on how

he wanted the bodies displayed for what was to be the law enforcement interpretation of the

workings of Cameron's DePalma's perverse mind.

**9 a.m.**

Megan waved to her friend Katie and her father as the minivan drove out of sight. She had her

rolling suitcase with her so she figured it best if she entered through the back way instead. She didn't

notice the blood that was on the grass.

She was quite looking forward to her special once a month

"me time" with her mother.

Maybe, they could go to the new Chinese place for lunch?

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," and then she looked up, and saw the horrific display that would take years,

if at all, to recover from.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Audrey was held up by piano wire as the floor was covered in flour and blood. Megan paid no

attention to the scene that was presented for the world's benefit as she ran into the living room and

saw more blood as she viewed Walter with one hand propped up on his chin, his eyes open, the

other hand on the television remote control.

There was a painting of a golf tournament glued to the TV screen.

"WAL—DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

By the door was Josh being held up by broomsticks and mops.

His backpack at his feet while holding one of his textbooks. His eyes were also kept open.

"MY GOD!!"

She spun herself around to notice her mother wearing her best little black dress and shoes.

The eyes open. A wire whisk was in her hand and a bowl was on the counter filled with flour and

eggs along with the now dried blood that was dripped from her body. The edges of their mouths

were taped to force a smile effect.

The choker pearl necklace was soaked with blood.

They put black stockings on her.

She noticed the mound of glue on top of their heads which was connected to more piano wire and

criss-cross sticks made from the thin tree branches outside made to look like marionette handles.

_**These were not dress-up dolls.**_

_**They were not puppets.**_

**_These were her family members—and they were all DEAD!_**

This could NOT be happening.

She was only 12 years old!

The anti-cult book that Audrey was reading was placed on a cookie sheet and put in oven which

was open.

Pots and pans were cluttered on the stove and she noticed the vacuum cleaner that was in the center

of the room.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Megan clutched at her stomach and almost fainted.

No, she had to stay moving; the blood was everywhere, the floor, the carpets, and the stairs.

What in fucking Hell?

Her family was butchered and for what?

She was still in shock when she finally picked up the living room phone.

"Damn it!"

The phone line was dead.

She ran into the kitchen and opened up her rolling suitcase, items flying everywhere, in her clumsy

attempt to get her cell phone.

"HELP! I NEED THE POLICE! My whole family was murdered," She bit her lip, "and although I

don't know why. I know exactly who did it."

No matter where he was, he was now officially dead to HER.

**Evil Minds**

"_These children that come at you with knives. They are your children. You taught them. I _

_didn't teach them. I just tried to help them stand up. . . ."_

_Charles Manson_

_November 20, 1970_

"_We saved the children, by ridding the world of_

_its collective sins."_

_Cameron DePalma, 2007_

_The night of the Marigold Drive murders._

**12:00 a.m.**

Now Megan was going to be living with Aunt Barbara in Van Nuys. Two hours and ten minutes away

from _HER HOME_ in San Diego, California. Right now they were all in a Best Western because her

house was now a crime scene and she wasn't allowed inside and the relatives she rarely saw; who

she was supposed to suddenly care about, didn't want to make another trip into San Diego.

All she was allowed to do was pack a few small suitcases of clothes and anything that wasn't part of

the investigation.

The only brother she had was Josh and he was gone.

Her Mom and Dad were gone. And why were they?

Because Drake joined a crazy religious cult and decided one day to kill her family as if it were a

walk in the park.

"I hate you, Drake!" she screamed into her pillow for the umpteenth time. "Oh, how I HATE you!

You sick bastard!"

Megan sobbed uncontrollably for the first time in her life she feared the unknown.

Her young life was now over the way she knew it to be as she felt her cycle renew itself again.

THE END

_To be continued in a 'T' rated sequel._

_This was a very difficult story to write due to the subject matter. _

_Thank you to Midie for reviewing a story about a very heavy and serious topic and offering _

_me help with the plotline for this story._

_I appreciate it. _


End file.
